Full Metal Full Moon
by Kujamonkey
Summary: FullMetal Fullmoon is a collective writing based off of FullMetal Alchemist. The characters, except for Clove, all are copyrighted to Hiromu Arakawa and Funimation. All of the turmoil starts with just a bite. A horrible curse strikes the country of Amestris with animalistic rage. Can Edward Elric or Roy Mustang save the country before the beast tears its way through Central?
1. Chapter 1: EvenFall

Chapter 1

Evenfall

Ed admitted that Winry was acting a bit strange ever since she got a mysterious bite on her arm. She refused to talk about it, and wouldn't let anyone touch or observe it. "I think she'll be okay," Al said to him. "She is Winry, and a little dog bite's never stopped her."

"I can't help it, Al, I always worry about her. We grew up together, and she's been so unlike herself lately," Ed replied, looking at Winry, who was hard at work on a new device. She suddenly stood up, facing Ed. He flinched, ready for an angry reaction.

"Ed, I want to go on a date," she chimed happily.

"Huh?"

Winry smiled softly, "I dunno. I just thought… We could go out like all other people do, and experience a good evening together."

Ed paused, unsure if this was a test or not, and looking for any clues from Winry's face, which looked at him in longing. "Sure. I can take you on a date, as long as you pay half, and I pay half. That is how everything works."

"That isn't how a date works!" Winry snapped at him. "The boy always pays the expenses and gives the girl a fun time!"

"But, equivalent exchange…"

"Alchemy isn't used in dating!" Winry replied angrily, huffing at Ed. "Forget it. Why did I ask you anyways?" She went back to work, now frustrated. Ed didn't know what to say, or do.

"Alright, I'll take you, and… I'll… Pay full…" he muttered, slightly concerned and out of his comfort zone.

Winry instantly hugged him. "Thank you so much…" she whispered in his ear, making Ed blush slightly.

Ed took Winry out to dinner that evening, and did she look spectacular. Her hair was put back into a nice bun, and she wore some of Granny's old jewelry, along with a silvery dress. "Do you like it?" she asked him, looking a bit shy.

Ed barely stuttered a reply, "Y-yeah…"

She giggled and took his hand, walking into the restaurant. It was a fancy place near Central, and it made Ed feel a bit cheated out of his money, but the smile on Winry's face was worth it. She hadn't looked so happy in a long time, watching couples on the dance floor, and happily trying the appetizers. As the evening turned into night, however, Winry's happy demeanor was slowly turning to sickly. She slowly got up. "Sorry, Ed… I need some fresh air…" she said, walking out the door.

Ed, now very concerned about the sudden mood change, quickly followed her outside. "Winry?" he asked softly.

Winry was starting to sweat, gripping her head, almost as if she had a headache. "What is wrong with me tonight?..." she asked herself, panting heavily.

"Winry, are you okay?" Ed asked, a bit louder.

"Yeah… I've just got a… headache…" she replied. She was quickly getting paler.

"Winry, let's get you home," he said, picking her up and getting her into a cab. Winry gently grabbed his arm, looking rather nervous.

The cab ride felt rather quick, but Winry seemed too sick to walk. Ed picked her up and brought her inside. As soon as she was in the door, Winry suddenly jerked violently, crying in pain and falling to the floor, her body shivering violently.

"Winry?!" Ed cried, reaching out for her. He noticed blood slowly leaking from under her nails, something pushing them out of her fingers. Ed reacted, helping her up and running her upstairs.

Winry's body shuddered in his arms; her dress ripping as she slowly began to grow. There was a loud cracking sound and Winry's mouth was forced open as her teeth were shifting into fangs. Winry pulled out of Ed's arms once again, her ears slowly stretching. Her bones were cracking and shifting under her skin, her heels slowly rising off the ground as they stretched out. Ed could only watch, terrified and confused. Winry thrashed around, her cries of pain slowly getting lower and more inhuman, her fingernails removing themselves as large black claws burst from her fingers. The transformation was coming to a slow climax, Winry's head slowly staring to stretch and change.

"C-Chimera?" Ed tried to reason, but it was impossible that that could have happened.

Winry's head fully transformed into a powerful, muscular, wolf-like maw. Her eyes slowly faded to a dull black, and she began to wander around the room aimlessly. Ed fell against the wall in disbelief of what he was beholding. Winry slowly wandered over, noticing his movement. She gave him a curious sniff, making Ed grab tighter to the wall. Winry slowly began to freely roam the room, sniffing at everything.

"W-Winry?..." Ed asked. Winry's ears twitched, and she turned to face him. "Winry?" Ed asked again, hoping to get an answer. Winry slowly wandered over and gave him a few more sniffs, not seeming to recognize him. "Winry, it's me," Ed said, reaching out for her. Winry huffed softly, losing interest and leaving the room.

"Chimera!" Al's voice announced downstairs.

That can't be good… Ed thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Requiem

Requiem

"Al!" Ed called, hearing a loud scuffle downstairs. Winry yelped loudly, alerting Ed. "Al! No, stop!" he called.

Winry dashed back upstairs, carrying one of Al's arms in her mouth. She whimpered softly as Al ran into the room. "Hey! Give me my arm back! Bad Chimera!" he yelled at her.

Ed clapped his hands together, and then slammed his hands into the floor, trapping Winry in the corner of the room.

Al grabbed his dropped arm, putting it back on. "What is that thing, Ed?" he asked, staring at the panicking creature.

"It's Winry…" Ed replied.

"Winry?..." Al watched Winry's desperate struggle to get out, letting out frightened whimpers and confused looks.

"I don't know how it happened," Ed said, looking concerned.

"She seems scared… Maybe we should call Roy, or Hawkeye?"

"No, they'll just kill her," Ed replied, wincing at the thought.

"Right… Maybe we should let her out? She doesn't seem dangerous."

"No. She took your arm. She doesn't know who she is. Let's just let her calm down."

"Trapping her isn't helping," Al reasoned. Winry scratched at the walls, yelping frantically as she did so.

"Just let her cool down. She could kill someone."

"She'll hurt herself, brother."

"Hopefully not. This is our best option," Ed replied, as worried as Al.

After a while, Winry exhausted, panting heavily and whining softly, laying on the floor.

"She'll be fine…" Ed reasoned.

"She's calmed down, can we let her out?" Al asked.

"She might get excited again. Let's wait and see if she'll change back," Ed replied, as concerned as Alphonse. "I understand your concern, but I don't want anyone getting hurt. I hate seeing her like this…"

Ed slowly noticed Winry's blue eyes coming back. She blinked, shaking her head and looking around, then standing up, wobbling uneasily on her hind legs. She looked over at Ed and growled angrily, then began barking, as if she was giving him a lecture.

"Winry, look down," Ed said simply. Winry slowly looked down at herself, her eyes widening. She whimpered, wiggling her toes, then looking at her hands, and finally feeling her face. She howled loudly, now distressed. "Winry, calm down. It's okay." Winry slowly calmed herself, and Ed let her out.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem too bad," Al said, trying to help Winry feel better. Winry simply sat down on her bed, her muzzle in her hands.

"It's okay, Winry. We'll figure this out. Don't worry," Ed said to her gently. Winry slowly pointed to her ripped dress on the floor and the broken jewelry.

"I think she's upset about the date, big brother," Al observed.

"Don't worry about it. We can go out again sometime," Ed tried to comfort her, though he didn't know how true his own statement was. Winry bought it, hugging him close and whining softly. "It's okay Winry…" Ed whispered, more to himself than her.


	3. Chapter 3: Daybreak

Daybreak

Ed hadn't slept all night; too worried that Winry might go feral again. She had held to him all that time, afraid to move. She was so afraid. The most terrible thoughts had entered her mind when she was blacked out, and it was all about ripping Ed limb-from-limb. She was hoping that she would change back, but there was no guarantee of that happening. Slowly, sunlight filtered into the room, and Winry was seized with the same pain from last night. "Winry?" Ed asked, looking up at her, noticing that her health had declined once again.

Winry looked at her hands, which suddenly crunched inwards, her claws trying to retreat back under her skin. She cried in pain and fright, unsure of what was happening to her.

"Winry, it's okay," Ed said, reaching out for her.

Her feet were starting to become shorter again, her heels shortening down, and her big toe returning to its regular size and position on her foot. Winry's body was also beginning to change shape again, getting smaller and feminine again, all of her bones shrinking and readjusting inside of her.

"Winry?" Ed asked, watching her head slowly become human again. She fell unconscious, Ed catching her. She quickly woke up again, clinging to Ed like he was life itself. Ed lifted her back on the bed, laying her down.

"I don't need a bed… Really…" Winry argued weakly.

"Don't lie to me. You haven't slept all night," Ed lectured her.

"I'm not tired…" Winry said. It was true; she wasn't tired, just a bit dizzy.

"Yes you are," Ed argued.

Winry sat up, shaking her head. "I have work to do."

"After you sleep."

A counterpoint came into Winry's mind. "You have to go to work, too."

"After we sleep."

"I'm not tired!" she announced to him angrily, getting up and putting clothes on. She was naked after all. "You and Al get some sleep. I have a mystery to solve."

"No, Winry. You need to sleep."

Winry left out the door, giving a wave.

"Winry!" he called angrily.

"Maybe I could talk her down?" Al offered.

Ed nodded. "Please. I'm tired…"

Al quickly headed off after Winry, who was heading right for Central. "W-Winry, hold on!" Al called to her.

Winry paused and looked back over at the jogging suit of armor and sighed. "Al, I'm not going back to the house."

"Big brother's worried about you. Especially because of last night."

"I know he's worried. Don't you think I am too? That's why I'm going to find the thing that bit me. It must be connected to what happened," she replied.

"You can't. It's dangerous. Big Brother and I will do it for you. Please, go back home?"

Winry suddenly snapped, her vision going red. She punched the suit of armor firmly, leaving a large dent. "Go back home," she growled at him.

"W-Winry?" Al asked, frightened.

Winry punched him again. "Go back home, before I punch a hole straight through you," she threatened.

Al quickly ran back to the house, finding Ed on the couch, snoring. He gently woke him up. "W-Winry wasn't too happy…"

"What?" Ed asked, observing the large dents in Al.

"She has some kind of super-strength now. It's really scary," Al tried to explain.

Ed bolted upright. "What?"

"She threatened to put a hole in me if I didn't back off."

"Where is she?"

"Near Central. She said she was going to find the thing that bit her," Al said.

Ed got up. "Let's go."

Ed and Al wandered Central, finally finding Winry investigating an alleyway, pacing back and forth.

"Winry," Ed called to her.

Winry instantly looked over. "What? Don't think I can handle myself?"

"Winry, stop. You're not going to be able to handle what bit you," Ed tried to reason to her.

"Yes I could!" Winry yelled at him angrily.

"You couldn't," Ed replied, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not helpless, Ed!"

"Winry, please."

Winry paused, then looked at the ground. She had just threatened Al, and now she was fighting with one of her best friends. "… I just… I don't feel like myself…"

"Of course you don't," Ed said sympathetically. Winry gently hugged him. "It's okay." Suddenly, Winry's grip tightened, slowly squeezing the breath out of Ed. "W-Winry…"

"Yeah, Ed?" she asked, smiling softly.

"I can't breathe…"

"Oh!" Winry quickly set him down. Ed greedily sucked in oxygen. "I didn't mean too…"

"It's okay," Ed reassured her, standing up.

"I need to go back to looking. You two should get to work, too," Winry said, smiling again.

"Are you sure?" Al asked.

"No. You are going back to the house and going to bed," Ed demanded.

Winry's eyes went black again, and she let out a growl. "I'm not going home."

"Yes, you are," Ed said firmly.

Winry suddenly started to grow taller, her claws sliding out of her fingers, and her teeth becoming fangs. "I said I'm staying, Ed," she snarled at him.

"W-Winry… You just grew…" Al stammered.

Winry paused, looking at herself and quickly changed back. The urge inside to harm Ed was so strong. She quickly changed back to normal, shaking. "I… I'm a monster…"

"No! Don't say that! You're still a good person, really!" Al tried to reassure her.

"I… I wanted to kill Ed… I could feel it…" Winry clenched her fists, staring to cry. "I'm changing into a monster…"

"Who's changing into a what?" Roy's voice echoed into the alley. Everyone froze.


	4. Chapter 4: Clove

_Warning: Very Long Chapter. This is where the chapters get crazy long. But, please enjoy~ _

* * *

><p>Clove<p>

Roy slowly walked into the alley-way, looking at Winry, Ed and Al. "What are you three doing out here?"

"Investigating a crime scene," Winry replied sternly. She was not going to let herself get dragged back to Rush Valley so easily.

"A crime scene?" Roy asked, now curious, much to Ed's dismay.

"No. Winry just lost something. We were just heading her back to Rush Valley because we'd find it for her," Ed said happily. Winry glared at him angrily. Al watched, unsure what to do.

"Then what was the whole 'changing into a something' spiel?" Mustang asked, clearly trying to get answers.

"Winry's changing into a klutz," Ed answered.

"Am not!" Winry snapped at him. Al grabbed her hand before she could throw a punch at Ed. "Let me go! I can find things on my own!"

Roy chuckled. "Aw... You bicker like a married couple."

"Do not!" Ed and Winry yelled simultaneously at Mustang, who jumped.

Winry pulled away from Al. "I'm going to a hotel. You boys stay with Mustang." She hurried off, before they could protest. Winry's vision was hazy, everything flashing red. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

"What's her deal?" Roy said, picking up on her different behavior.

"Uh... Menstration?" Ed said.

"Menstration Full Metal? You keep track of that?" Roy was a little grossed out.

"No!" he replied, angry. "Granny told me."

"Uhh huh... Whatever you say Full Metal. I won't question you on that... However I do want to know what happened here. I don't buy Winry's story."

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you," Ed replied softly.

"Oh?" Roy was curious. "Is it important information Full Metal? You know you are not allowed to withhold information that could be useful."

"It's not really important to you, Colonel. This is Winry's business," Ed replied.

"Okay, I won't bug you any further." Roy's face soured slightly. He didn't like not knowing information. Roy walks off, continuing his business he had prior to encountering the Elrics. Ed let out a small sigh. Winry was safe, for now.

"Brother... He will find out eventually. What will we do then?"

Ed paused, thinking. "I don't know... Winry is unpredictable right now..."

Winry sat by herself, a few blocks away from the alley. She shivered slightly, her adrenaline spiking and falling rapidly. "What's happening to me?" she whispered to herself. She heard Roy's footsteps slowly approaching her. She flinched, the sounds of his footsteps amplified in her ears. She gripped them tightly, but the sound pierced straight through. She wanted it to stop. The sun was slowly setting, seeming to amplify all of Winry's senses. She tightened into a ball, trying to make it all stop.

All Roy could see was Winry curled up on the ground, covering her ears.

"Winry why are you covering your ears?" Roy asked now concerned with Winry's condition.

"It hurts..." was all she could reply. She looked pale, starting to shiver and sweat.

"... Let's take you to a doctor." Roy wondered if Winry was sick. He gently took her hand. Blood slowly trickled from her fingertips, from under her nails. She pulled away quickly, gripping the wall. "Winry... We really need to take you to a doctor. This isn't normal." Mustang said with stern kindness.

Winry cried out loudly, a small popping sound coming from her hands. Her palms seemed to be stretching out. She gasped in pain, gripping the wall tighter. "D-don't touch me..."

"Winry... You're a chimera? Who did this to you?"

Winry shook her head. "I'm a monster..." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you... Please..."

"Why would you hurt me? You're working with the homunculi, aren't you?" Roy's voice was dripping with cold loathsome disgust.

"Colonel, she's serious. We need to back off," Ed had turned the corner, grabbing Roy's sleeve. "She can't control herself."

"So am I..." Roy pulled up his sleeve revealing his gloves imprinted with fire alchemy symbols. "I am sorry to hear you are working along side the traitor, Full Metal."

"Are you nuts?! Colonel, you can't kill her! She's not a traitor!" Ed yelled at him, this made Roy hesitate.

"Okay, let's say she hadn't sided with the homunculi, why is she like this?"

Ed paused. "I... I don't know... This started last night... But she's not working for them. I know that."

Winry fell to her knees, her back arching, growing larger. She thrashed violently, trying to fight whatever was happening to her.

"Okay Full Metal. I will trust you for now. But if that girl gets out of hand, I won't have a choice but to get rid of her, she can't be captured by the homunculi." Roy lowered his hand.

Large paws ripped out of Winry's shoes. She made a low growl, shifting slightly. Al put himself in between Winry and Mustang.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her, and neither does she... But we can't just kill her, we need to find out what happened." For the moment Roy nodded in agreeance.

"Colonel, she really can't control herself right now. Let's give her room, quickly," Ed said urgently, watching Winry rip out of her clothes like paper. Al backed the two of them away from Winry.

"If she can't control herself won't she be a threat to people in the area?" Roy seemed to be having second thoughts about letting her live.

"I can make a cage with alchemy. Just give her a bit of space, please," Ed said, almost begging. Roy was a hardened man of the military, but even Hardened men had their soft spots.

"Okay... But I'm not going to give you a lot of leeway in this matter Edward."

Ed nodded. Winry slowly finished her transformation , letting out a loud, deep howl at the moon. Ed quickly caged her. Winry reacted violently, knocking into the side of the cage and roaring angrily. She finally and slowly started pacing back and forth on the inside. Roy positioned himself closer to the cage.

"So Full Metal... You are working really hard to save this girl from death... You like her don't you?" Roy began teasing Edward.

"She's a childhood friend, and my automail mechanic. I have her back."

"Yeah, but do you know what happens to childhood friends?" Mustang implored.

Ed tried his best to ignore him, focusing on Winry. This wasn't easy as mustang began to poke the young alchemist.

"They get married." Mustang suddenly went grim as he said this, as if getting married was a death sentence.

"Married? Does that happen to all childhood friends?" Ed asked.

"In cases like these I'm afraid it's inevitable..." Mustang said solemnly, as if he was diagnosing a disease.

"What do I do?... If Winry's stuck like this... We'll never be able to get anything nice, or sleep together... Or go out on evening walks!"

"Yeah I'm afraid it's the sad truth, you will have to figure out how to live with a dog as a wife..." The faintest of smirks showed on Roy's mouth, revealing that the man had played Ed and now knew that Edward did in fact have feelings for Winry.

"Colonel, what if this happened to Hawkeye. What would you do?..." Roy froze as Ed said this. The color in his skin left as he began to think about the circumstance that he would have to live in.

"Why would I care if this happened to Hawkeye?" He asked shakily.

"I don't know..." Ed sat down, looking at Winry sadly. "It's just that... I thought you might know..." Fear was evident in Ed's face and voice as he spoke. Roy understood the boys fear, it was nasty, not knowing what to do. He felt this same fear as he fought the war in Ishval. He placed his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Full Metal, I'm not entirely sure what you're going to do, but I'm sure you will find a way the same way that you will find out how to get your bodies back." As he said this he sat next to Edward looking sadly upon Winry.

Winry was pacing, seeming to be looking for a weak point in the cage. There was a small, happy bark, Riza Hawkeye and Black Hayate turning the corner. "Colonel, we were looking-" Hawkeye noticed Winry, pausing. "A chimera, Colonel?"

"Yes... She was the girl Full Metal affectionately referred to as Winry." Roy said sadly.

Hawkeye looked at Ed, who looked like he might cry. Winry stared at Hawkeye, eerily quiet and calm compared to before.

"I wonder why she isn't agitated?" Al wondered out loud as he stuck his hand in the cage.

Winry suddenly launched forward, breaking the cage open and charging at Hawkeye with amazing speed. She dug her teeth into Hawkeye's arm, before anyone could react.

"NO!" Roy raised his hand in the air as if to burn Winry to a crisp. Al tackled Winry and tried his best to restrain her before Mustang could do any damage.

Winry yelped and let go of Hawkeye, who stumbled back, gripping her arm. "I'm alright, Colonel..." Al struggled to hold Winry down as Roy rushed to see Hawkeye's injury.

"Here, let me see it." He said tenderly.

She held out her arm, allowing him to see it. The bite wasn't as deep as it seemed. She looked at Roy. "I'm really okay, Colonel."

"Okay Hawkeye... But I want you to see a doctor and make sure that wound isn't infected." He said in an austere, but gentle way.

She nodded, slowly standing up. She shivered slightly, but caught herself, heading to the hospital. Roy looked with worry, noticing Hawkeye's shiver.

"She will be alright." Al assured Roy, even though he wasn't sure himself.

Winry let out a low growl, trying to get Al off. She had a wild, monstrous look of pleasure on her face.

"Ed! How long will it take you to make another cage?!" Al screamed in fright, no longer trying to comfort his commanding officer.

Ed clapped his hands, forming the cage, but stronger and thicker. Winry growled softly, but seemed content, licking the blood on her lips.

"Winry snap out of it!" Al gently hit Winry on the head.

Winry snarled, nearly attacking, when she slowly paused, her eyes changing back to blue. She blinked, looking around. Roy noticed the change in Winry's composure. He sticked his hand in the cage, testing his idea. Winry looked at him, a bit nervous. She sniffed his hand gently. Roy petted Winry cautiously. She closed her eyes, shivering slightly.

"Winry, you're back!" Ed cried happily, releasing her.

"Full Metal! We're not entirely sure if she is in control!" Roy exclaimed madly, although he was more nervous than mad. He was sitting face to face with Winry. Winry ran over to Ed, nuzzling him gently. Roy calmed down a little, although he was still cautious. Al was also weary of Winry, but he wasn't worried.

"See? She's okay, now," Ed reassured Mustang.

"Edward, it's your neck her teeth are closest to right now. If you are comfortable with that then fine."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Ed snapped at Roy.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Roy snapped back. Ed paused.

"Why don't you go check on Hawkeye?" he suggested. Roy hesitated.

"I will, but while I'm gone, if you want to snuggle up with that thing, I expect you to cage yourself along with it." Roy said coldly as he walked off.

Hawkeye was slowly getting her wound bandaged. She winced a bit, but didn't make much of a fit.

"How is my lieutenant doing?" Roy asked playfully, trying to lighten her solem face.

She looked over. "The doctor said it was nothing serious, and he treated it, but I can't help but have an... odd feeling..." she said softly.

"An odd feeling?" He inquired curiously.

She nodded slightly. "But... It's probably just my imagination... I haven't been bitten by an animal before..." He places his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope it's nothing..." Roy said a little worried.

"I'll be fine, whatever the case," she said happily. Roy seemed to trust her judgement.

"I'll walk you to your home, then I'll check up on the Elric brothers again." He said kindly.

"I would appreciate that," she replied, stroking Black Hayate, who looked extremely distressed, more distressed than he had ever been. Roy looked at the dog but thought nothing of him. He linked his arm in his lieutenant's and began walking her home. He was feeling especially dangerous. Hawkeye kept quiet, looking at Black Hayate, who began sniffing the air and growling. She slowly grabbed a pistol from her back pocket, looking around. Roy unlocked his arm.

"Is something wrong?" He asked suddenly alerted by the unholstering of her weapon, he began looking around for any threats.

"We're being watched..." she replied. A loud howl was heard nearby, and a large, black creature, much like Winry jumped into the street, making a small crater. It stood up, flexing large muscles and glancing at the two of them.

"I knew they couldn't handle her..." Roy was almost certain that was Winry in front of him. He raised his hand to perform his trademark alchemy.

The creature's ears twitched. It was now intrigued, watching Roy, only to get shot in the face by Hawkeye. It growled, the wound healing instantly. Roy snapped his fingers and began to burn the creature to a crisp. The creature easily recovered, all of its skin regrowing over its body. It huffed, letting out a puff of smoke, then started to move towards them. Roy became more serious and began snapping his fingers at a faster rate. He began snapping as fast as he could, aiming for the weak points of the creature, aiming for his eyes and various other important internal organs. The creature wasn't even phased, exhaling clouds of ash and smoke as it was burned repeatedly. It walked over to Hawkeye, locking eyes with her. Hawkeye looked a bit shocked, unsure of what to do. In a last ditch effort, Roy put a giant wall of flame in between Hawkeye and the creature, engulfing the beast in flames. He then covered Hawkeye with his own body.

The creature pulled away from the flames, grunting, coughing. Roy looked on moving the flames towards the giant beast. It watched for a moment, then jumped over the wall, landing right on top of the two of them. It carefully removed Roy's gloves, pulling them out of reach. It looked at Hawkeye, a gentle look in it's eyes. Roy was still trying to protect Hawkeye. He didn't notice the gentleness in the creatures eyes. The creature made eye contact with Roy. "Would you stop, please. I'm trying to talk here," it said to Roy mentally. Roy looked it in the face and went pale.

"O-okay." He squeaked as he quit squirming.

The creature gently picked up Hawkeye, starting to drag her off. She looked unsure what to do. Mustang weakly followed. He was scared but he had to follow anyway.

He picked Hawkeye up and began to scale a building.

"No wait! I'm coming to!" Roy grabbed on to the creatures back, unwilling to let Hawkeye go alone. He didn't stop the creature, he just heard on really tightly.

It growled, a bit annoyed. It slowly climbed to the top, setting Hawkeye in a pool of direct moonlight and watching. Hawkeye froze up, wincing slightly.

"Hawkeye?" Roy asked nervously. The large creature suddenly pinned Roy down, making sure he couldn't move.

"C-Colonel..." Hawkeye said weakly, suddenly jerking. She gripped her injury, her eyes widening in pain. "N-No... I can't..."

"What are you doing to her?" Roy asked the creature furiously as he began to thrash around, trying to get to Riza.

"I'm sorry... It was the only way to see my daughter again..." he whispered, looking rather pained. "They wanted at least two..."

"At least two... TWO WHAT?" Roy began to worry for his lieutenant.

Riza thrashed on the ground, her fingers thickening slightly. She looked panicked, her hands shaking. "No..." she whispered to herself, looking at Roy.

"NO!" Roy began to hit the creature trying to free himself to get to Riza. He didn't want Riza to feel alone. He didn't want her to become like Winry.

The beast looked at him, watching his struggle. He slowly lifted his paw, granting Roy his freedom. He raced to Riza and engulfed her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay..." He tried to reassure her.

He could feel Riza shifting in his arms, her shoulders broadening, and her back widening, like Winry's had. Her arms began stretching out. "R-Roy... I... Don't want... To hurt..." she couldn't finish her sentence, in too much pain. Roy could hear her claw the ground behind him, and tears fell down her cheeks. Her clothes were slowly ripping apart, like it was a thin strand of hair. Her voice was slowly getting deeper, starting to sound less human.

"No..." He said softly embracing Riza as if to hold back the transformation. Riza let out a low moan, her feet stretching into paws. She didn't seem able to fight it. The male creature watched silently, not interfering. Roy then began to think. "If Riza is transforming in a the moonlight..." He began drawing a transmutation circle. The male watched curiously, unsure of what Roy was aiming to do. Riza was only getting worse, her ears slowly stretching. The circle was finished, and Roy activated the circle he drew. The circle broke away the part of the roof that Riza and Roy were sitting on. They plummeted into the building as the roof repaired itself again, leaving the two in darkness.

Roy could hear Riza nearby, her tone still deep and animalistic. "R-Ro..." she tried to say, but was unable to get a complete word out. Roy hugged her and began crying.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't stop it..."

Riza was still changing in his arms, Roy only holding her neck. She gave him a small sniff, completely transformed, and was no longer human at all. She seemed unable to tell who Roy was, sniffing at him and brushing over his hair with her nose. Roy continued to hold tight, he didn't want to let Riza go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from turning into a chimera..." A tear fell from his face.

"She's not a chimera. She's a Lycanthrope," the male slowly approached. "The two are completely different."

"Why did you do this!?" Roy's sadness immediately turned to anger.

Riza reacted, pinning Roy to the ground. She snarled at him aggressively. "I wouldn't yell in a fledgeling's presence. They're rather sensitive," the creature chided. Roy scowled, at the lycanthrope he cautiously began to draw a transmutation circle out of view of both Riza and the lycanthrope. The creature shook his head. "I didn't want to do this... But it's the only way I get my family back."

"Oh yeah? Who took your family?" Roy said coldly, nearing completion of his transmutation circle.

"They called themselves Homunculi," the Lycan's ears twitched, then drooped sadly. "My wife... And my cub..." Roy's voice was filled with sadness as he realized the lycanthrope had no choice.

"Why do the homunculi want you to make new lycanthropes?" Roy asked, the bitterness gone from his voice.

"Fledgelings are like animals... They are... Trainable..." The Lycan looked at Riza. "They're perfect for murder, or deception." There was a sound of bitterness in his voice.

"So that's what the homunculi are planning..." Roy activatedI the transmutation circle. A hand morphed from the ground pinning Riza to the ground and then slowly morphing into a cage. Riza roared angrily, struggling to sit up.

The Lycan growled at Roy, getting up and changing to a more upright form, his paws becoming hands.

"What? Do you think I would let you help the homunculi?" A cage suddenly appeared around the lycanthrope. "I'm sorry for your family, but I can't let you do this." Roy was almost sad.

"You humans always say such things. Always so contradicting and never listening to the inner animal. You would know better than to trifle with me," he snarled, lifting his hands and starting to dig through the floor at a rapid pace. Roy then began to morph a solid steel plate underneath the lycanthrope. The beast looked at the plate, then at Roy, his eyes burning with a new, feral hatred. He let out a loud, fierce howl, causing Riza to react, crashing through the cage and charging straight at Roy.

"EEP!" Roy dodged Riza as best as he could.

Riza hit the wall with a loud yelp. The Lycan looked over at her and whined softly. Roy's leg was bleeding. He didn't dodge as well as he thought he did. He ran back towards the circle he drew and thickened the steel bars on the lycanthrope so he couldn't escape. He turned to face Riza.

"Hawkeye snap out of it!" He said, almost pleading.

Roy noticed sunlight barely filtering through the windows. Night was almost over. Riza stood up, snarling at Roy, getting ready to charge again. Roy braced himself for Riza's attack. He began to form a protective barrier in front of himself. Riza charged, but stopped as the sunlight hit her, yelping and squirming. She pulled out of it, looking at her paw, which had started to transition back to it's human form. She looked confused and distressed, whimpering softly. Her eyes slowly softened, looking at Roy.

"Riza?" Roy asked, recognizing the intelligent look in her eyes. She blinked, looking at him. She slowly stood up, trying to walk over, rather confused at what was going on. "Riza?" Roy asked again, still weary of her, cautiously, ever so cautiously, walked towards her. Riza approached, tripping over her paws. She looked at her feet, staring at her paws in shock. She whined slightly, looking at Roy. "Oh, Riza... I was so scared. You kept trying to attack me..." he became less cautious.

She looked at him, her ears drooping. She looked guilty, his gentle tone not consoling her. More sunlight leaked through the windows, engulfing Riza. She howled in pain, starting to shrink. Roy gently embraced her, letting her know that she wasn't alone, stroking her slowly shrinking body. Riza slowly fell unconscious, laying in Roy's arms, naked. The Lycan in the cage was trying to stay out of the sunlight. Roy sighed, "If you need to stay out of the sunlight..." Roy transmuted the cage into a solid box with a few air holes in the top and sides.

"You won't be able to keep me. And you won't be able to help her, either," the Lycan growled.

"Well, you aren't going to stop me from trying!" Roy replied.

"C-Colonel?..." Riza whispered softly, opening her eyes.

"Yes, Riza?"

"Why do I feel so strange?... And... Why am I naked?..." she looked up at him.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked, suprised.

She shook her head. "I remember being on the roof... and then I blacked out."

"You fully transformed into a Lycan... And you attacked me... I thought I was going to died..." he said, the fear he felt before seeping into his voice.

There was a loud crash, the Lycan breaking out of the steel box and dashing out of the building.

"Damit!" Roy lifted his fingers to snap, but realized he didn't have them.

Riza stood up and quickly started to pursue the creature. Roy caught her by the wrist. "Wait, you can't go out like that!" he exclaimed.

"Colonel, he's getting away. We have to stop him, quickly."

"He's gone already. We can't catch catch a wolf on foot," Roy said.

"He'd be human by now," she argued.

"No. We'll let him come to us. He needs you and he is bound to come after you..."Riza paused, then sighed. "Alright... I can work as bait..." she said softly.

"We should probably check on the Elric brothers." Roy said "they should still be where we left them..." Roy wasn't too sure about himself.

Riza nodded. "Alright. We'll head there, then," she started walking to the door.

"WAIT!" Roy threw his coat over Riza. "You can't go out like that!" He exclaimed.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Colonel. I almost forgot..." Riza was blushing.

"Full Metal is still a minor, we can't meet him like that."

They met back up with the Elrics, Ed giving Winry his own coat to cover her up. Riza looked at the sight, sad and understanding.

"Full Metal I see Winry is back to her human form. Lieutenant Hawkeye here has been through a transformation too..." It gave Edward a little insight to what mustang had been through. Roy mustang had dark bags under his eyes, as well as a drowsy and agitated look.

"Colonel... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." Ed whispered. "I should've been watching Winry closer..."

"No Edward we encountered what seems to be the source of the transformations. A lycanthrope that claims his family was abducted by the homunculi. He infected Winry with some sort of transforming ability. It isn't your fault, he began the transformation reaction in Hawkeye." Roy was sounding professional like he always was.

"What do we do, then?..." Ed asked softly.

"We wait for his second strike... In the meantime however, it might be a good idea to get some rest." Ed had been up for two days in a row, he needed the rest.

Ed nodded, helping up Winry and heading to a hotel. Riza was joined by Black Hayate, who looked eager to be with her. The dog was innocent, it barked cheerfully, happy to see its owner, as if nothing at all had happened.

Riza picked the dog up. "I'm heading home... You should do the same, Colonel."

"No, not with that thing out and on the loose. I'm going to accompany you." Roy looked concerned for his lieutenant.

She smiled and nodded. Roy took her by the arm and proceeded to walk her home. "Roy..." she whispered.

"Yes?" Roy asked reassuringly.

"What do I do this evening? When I change?"

"What can you do? You don't seem to have control over yourself, however I have to keep track of you. We might have to cage you up."

"Then, maybe I should just stay with you..." she said.

"I would enjoy that." Roy said suddenly changing the mood from serious to a light hearted feel.

She kissed him softly, then hugged him. Black Hayate suddenly jumped down out of her arms, growling softly. Roy smiled at the affection he received. He then leaned down to Black Hayate's level to see what was wrong.

A young man with black hair and gentle eyes was slowly walking down their way, gripping his shirt and noticing Hayate.

"Hello there." Roy wasn't inviting, nor was he excluding. He was just neutral.

"I'm... A bit lost..." he replied.

"Where are you headed?" Roy asked.

Hayate suddenly bit down on his leg, making the young man jump and yelp slightly. Riza looked suprised, then suspicious. Roy squinted his eyes.

"Sorry for the dog..." Roy began to unclamp Black Hayate from the mans leg.

"It's... Alright... Animals don't like me much..." he grunted. Black Hayate slowly let go, growling and barking angrily. Roy suddenly grabbed Riza around the waist and pulled her close.

"Look buddy I'm sorry you're lost, but me and my girl were trying to have a moment." Roy was acting out of character.

"Ah... It's okay..." he walked away, limping slightly.

Riza looked at him, then at Roy. "Roy... You don't think..."

"I do think... Maybe we should keep an eye on him?"

She nodded. "Let's follow and see where he goes," she replied.

"Alright." Roy began to see where the suspicious man was headed. He was heading to an old warehouse, relaxing as he got closer. "Let's kill him now..." Roy joked.

The man grunted, one of his arms stretching into a Lycan's. He looked at it, almost sad. "What do you do, Clove?... Go for new targets? Clearly girls weren't a good idea..." His tone was very soft, but he clearly thought no one was watching. He pulled out a small book. "Males... Males in the Military..." He paused. "So... That was Colonel Mustang... I'll be sure to stay clear of him..." He said to himself, flipping pages.

"He seems to be targeting members of the military." Mustang noted, He continued to carefully observe the lycan.

"What do we do?" Riza asked softly.

"No... Not that one... Too skinny... Not that one either..." Mustang could hear onlly bits of what he was saying.

"From what we can hear he is hunting down the most healthy people in the military. What I don't get is, why the Rockbell girl was bitten too..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Because Winry carries FullMetal's scent... He was mistaken..." she whispered softly.

"That would make sense. They spend a lot of time together. He seems to not like turning other people to lycans. Do you think we can bargain with him? Help him get his family back." Roy reasoned.

"We could try..." Riza replied.

"I want to follow him a little more... Maybe we could get full metal to find the location of his family, then we could capture his family and release them. Afterwards the lycan won't have a motive anymore... We can't bait him anymore, he isn't going to be looking after you or the Rockbell girl." Roy had analyzed the situation.

Riza nodded. The Lycan slowly got up and stretched. "Let's get going..." He started to walk off, putting away the book and changing his arm back.

Roy got up and began following the Lycan from a distance. "What if he tries to bite someone else?"

"We stop him," Riza replied.

"Lieutenant you have a way with words." Roy said flatly. He was thinking more along the lines of how to stop the lycan.

She paused, thinking. "Keep him out of moonlight?"

"That would work, but we saw how he changed his arm at will. I don't think he needs to have moonlight to change."

She nodded. "What do we do?..."

"I honestly don't know of what we can do... You are ill equipped," motions to her bare legs, "and so am I," Roy holds out his ungloved hand.

Riza started to walk towards her house. "I'll requip."

"Do you have any of my gloves at your home?" Roy asked.

"I might. Let's get going."

"Okay. We will have to hope we will be able to find this lycan when we look for him again." Roy didn't like that he had to let the lycan go a second time. It was bad enough the first time, but a second was going to be a damper on his pride.

"My house isn't far. You follow him, I'll go get our things," Riza replied.

"Okay lieutenant. I will mark a trail for you." Roy pulls out the chalk he had been drawing with. Mustang marked a white line on the ground.

She nodded and headed off. Black Hayate followed. Roy began to slink off towards the lycan, leaving little lines as he went. The Lycan was slowly heading towards HQ, exploring.

"Huh. The lieutenant lives this close to HQ? Why didn't I walk her home before?" Roy asked himself as he watched the lycan scout his way around. Roy began to walk towards the building getting closer to the lycan. He slowly stopped, looking round. Roy pretended to be walking inside the building and then notice the man.

"Oh! You're the guy from before right?" He asked warmly.

"Yeah... Sorry I interrupted your moment..." He looked embarrassed.

"No it's okay. I was trying to comfort her... She went through an ordeal" Roy sounded like he was any other man talking about his life. He sounded as if it wasn't a werewolf attack he was talking about. He was trying to let the man know that he didn't suspect anything. "Did you find the place you were looking for?" Roy asked.

He shook his head. "No..."

"Im sorry... I failed to catch your name. Again, I apologize for my bad manners."

"I'm Clove. And you're the famous Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang."

"It's not a fame I like..." Roy was saddened by this. He didn't like the way he received his fame.

"I dunno. Snapping flames sounds super cool..." He replied.

"It's not cool when you have to fight wars with your abilities..." He was now remembering the horrible things he did in Ishval.

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"No... It's my fault for joining the military..." Mustang looked down.

Clove looked at Mustang. "It's not your fault. It's the crazy government."

"Yeah. I don't like it... You can be killed for any little thing, so it's best to be cautious." Roy said darkly.

He nodded. "I will. You be careful, too." He slowly left.

"Clove, huh?" Roy whispered to himself.

Riza arrived, dressed and ready for action. She handed Roy her gloves. "Ready, Colonel?"

"I learned the name of our assailant." Roy informed Riza.

"Good. It'll be easier to track him down," she said, ready to hunt Clove to the edge of the Earth.

"He went that way." Pointing in the direction Clove went, and walking towards it himself. Clove was watching Fury as he walked into work, clearly measuring him up.

"Oh no... " Roy said, watching clove from a distance.

"He's going for Fury... What do we do, Colonel?" Riza whispered.

"He hasn't struck yet... It's in broad daylight and people are everywhere. I don't think he will strike now." Mustang reasoned.

Riza nodded. "Yes, sir."

Clove proved to be patient, waiting until everyone was leaving HQ for the night. He was waiting for Fury to leave. Mustang went to where fury was.

"Hello there my pawn." Roy joked with fury as he put his arm around him.

"O-oh. Hi, Colonel," he replied softly, adjusting his glasses.

"How would you like to spend a night having fun with me?" Mustang intoned.

"Uh... Fun? I have paperwork to do..." He said, wrestling with a hefty stack of papers.

"Who cares about the paperwork! I am your commanding officer aren't I?" Mustang intoned.

"Alright... I guess..." he whispered. Roy could see Riza was starting to become uncomfortable, the sun setting having an effect on her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye I want you to go to Fullmetal and have him restrain you, have him do the same to Winry." Roy said in front of fury.

She nodded, heading off. "H-hold on. Restrain? Colonel, what's going on?" Fury yelled in surprise.

"Oh nothing. Just something that has to do with homunculi." Roy couldn't explain fully, he needed his bait to be as clueless as possible.

Fury watched Hawkeye leave, a bit panicked. "I'm not sure if it's really okay to have fun right now..."

"No no... You see 'fun' means me and you are going to be watching the homunculi. Things have been relatively quiet. We need to see what they're planning." Roy deceived Fury.

"A-alright..." Fury went along with Mustang's plan.

"Quit you quivering man! Show some bravado. We're going homunculous watching. We can't afford to be mice right now!"

He nodded. "Right... Be brave..."

"That's the spirit!" Roy was more passionate than usual. Fury followed confidently.

The two were walking alone in the night seemingly having a good time. Clove watched, waiting for Roy to turn his back. Mustang was really tired. He hadn't slept the night previous. He wasn't sure he could make it.

"So Fury how is it working in the office? Doing nothing but paperwork." Roy asked hoping to strike up a conversation.

"It's boring, most of the time..." Fury replied. Roy felt a presence nearby them. Fury seemed to feel it, too. "Uh... Colonel? I think something's watching us..."

There was a growl nearby. Clove seemed to know Mustang wasn't in all of his wits like last night. He was waiting ever so patiently for him to exhaust completely.

"It seems that there is something watching us... Fury you may want to stand back. I did not sleep well and now I am so tired that I can't control my alchemy too well. Fury do you know what happens to me when I can't focus on my alchemy?" Mustang asked cooly.

"Uh... no..." Fury quickly backed away.

"I can no longer control the protons in the atoms that I use in my reactions. I begin to break atoms. It's dangerous to everyone... Including me..." Roy snapped his fingers. Instead of a calculated and precise flame, there was an immediate explosion. "The atoms release a lot of energy. Not everyone can learn this alchemy, it requires massive concentration or else you kill yourself in a barrage of atom destroying explosions." The bricks underneath Roy's reaction were glowing red with heat, they were melting. Roy's fingers were severely burned. Roy could see an outline of Clove in the alley nearby, looking rather unsure. "I see you lycan. Do you really want to try your luck?" He asked cooly.

Clove slowly stepped into the light, his ears twitching. Fury stared in horror. "What is that thing, Colonel?..."

"That, claims to be a lycan my subordinate. Clove, you have expressed your dislike for the homunculi. We are fighting them... Why don't you join us? We could find your family..."

"Aw. How touching. They think they can get your little family back from us," an androgynous voice hissed slightly. Envy slowly walked out, holding something in it's hands. Clove paused, whining slightly.

"What is that you've got there homunculus?" Roy said with disgust.

Envy chuckled, holding out what looked like a small puppy. Clove's ears twitched nervously as Envy smiled. "Finish your job, and you get her back," Envy ordered. Clove hesitated.

"I can't draw transmutation circles very fast so I made this..." Roy pulled out a piece of cloth with a displacement transmutation circle on it. He quickly places it on the ground.

Clove growled, clearly not trusting Roy and charging, his claws digging into the circle and shredding it. Envy smiled, watching as Clove nearly snapped his jaws down on Fury, narrowly missing.

"You fool... That circle was the only thing that could have saved your daughter safely..." Roy's face is contorted with anger so hot he looked like he could kill. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Roy yelled in pure rage. He snapped his fingers blowing clove well away from Fury. Fury was safe, but he was burned in the process.

Envy chuckled. "Mustang, you poor fool. When exposed to his daughter, I have complete control." Clove healed, growling loudly at Mustang. Mustang used all of his military training, the years he spent building his body, all of his effort in sprinting towards Envy. Mustang came face to face with the homunculus. Envy chuckled, head butting Mustang. "No dice, Army-boy." It hurt Mustang, but he didn't move. Mustang grabbed Envy's arm, the one holding Clove's pup, and put it behind his own back. Mustang then moved his remaining arm in between Envy and his own chest. Mustang snapped his fingers. He attempted to control the fire. Envy cried in pain, burning in the intense flames. Mustang moved his hand into Envy's open screaming mouth, and he snapped yet again. Envy slowly disintegrated. The pup whined softly, stretching in Roy's hand. Roy fell to his knees.

"I saved you... Probably at the cost of my own life..." He collapsed. His chest was badly burnt. Clove slowly walked over. He licked Roy gently, whining slightly. Roy remained motionless. The charred skin on his soft belly flaking away, bleeding. His body was badly charred but Roy was still holding onto life in his unconscious state. Fury watched in shock.

"C-Colonel? I'll go get help!" Fury rushed off, leaving Mustang with Clove and the slowly reforming Envy. Roy stirred a tiny bit. He was fighting the stupor of unconsciousness.

"People die if they go to sleep like this..." He struggled to keep his eyes open.

Envy slowly was regenerating. It looked at Mustang, rage evident in its eyes, one of them turning black. "You dirty human..." it whispered softly, its hand growing green scales and long claws. It slowly started to stand, its legs still regenerating. "I'll crush you li-" Envy was suddenly tackled by a large blur.

Riza, in her Lycan form, was ripping the Homunculus to shreds. Envy screamed, trying to kick her off, but Riza wasn't budging. She continued to maul Envy until it stopped moving. She looked at Roy, her eyes brown, showing she was in control. She walked over, nuzzling him and whining softly. Worry was evident in her face, looking over his burns. She picked him up, gently putting him on her back and headed to the hospital.

They met back up with Fury, who had brought Breda and Falman to help, but quickly stopped when he saw Riza. "Another Lycan?..." he said nervously. He noticed her carrying Mustang. "Colonel!"

"I'm fine... It's just a scratch..." Roy said trying to ease the minds of his men.

They took him off of Riza, watching her cautiously. Riza watched him, worried, but didn't move, as Fury had a small revolver aimed at her, just for safety.

"That's lieutenant Hawkeye you have your gun pointed at Fury..." Roy said weakly.

Fury blinked. "Hawkeye? But... How?..."

"The lycan back there," he motioned in the direction he came from, "bit her. She will look like Hawkeye in the morning."

"So, Lycans can infect others... Glad it missed me..." Fury looked at Riza. Riza looked at Mustang and whined softly.

"I want Hawkeye with me." He said as the medics took him away. They looked at Roy like he was crazy, but allowed Hawkeye to come along, as long as she was muzzled. Roy stroked her fur as they brought him along. "Hawkeye, we need to get the rest of cloves family... He has his daughter, But I believe the homunculi have more of his family. He talked about having a wife..." He said still thinking about his mission.

Riza nodded slightly. They got to the hospital room. Riza laid next to his hospital bed, muzzled by some of the security. She was rather calm, but was still uncomfortable.

Fury sat next to Roy's other side. "What do we do about the Lycans? If they are serving the Homunculi... Do we try and find a weakness?..."

"We take away his motive. He said his family is being held by the homunculi... We take them back."

"But... We don't know where the Homunculi even hide out..." Fury replied. Riza nodded in agreement.

"But we might have someone willing to tell us. We were able to get his daughter back, now he owes us a favor."

Fury paused. "How do we find him again?"

"He is trying to hunt down people of the military. We have a few leads, his name is clove, we could get a sketch artist to draw out his face from Hawkeye's account and my own."

"Alright... Maybe you should rest, Colonel," Fury said. "We probably need you in good health for the investigation."

"...Yeah I am pretty beat up. Maybe I will catch a few z's. Someone needs to monitor me however. My heart could give up on me."

"The medics will be here, soon. Plus, you have Riza to watch you. I'll go tell everyone what's going on," Fury said, running off.

"Okay..." He said quietly, slowly closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Recovery

Riza stayed by Mustang's side as the medics did their best to heal the burns, watching intently, still worried. Mustang lay in silence, the surgeons had a lot to deal with. Several of Roy's internal organs were burned, some how he was still alive. His digestion system had shut down.

They slowly, but surely fixed the wound. Riza stayed in the room as the doctors left, nudging Mustang's hand gently. Roy's eyes slowly opened up.

"There is nothing more itchy than a healing wound. I can't scratch or else I will remove the new skin the doctors layered on me." Roy was resisting the urge. Riza seemed to chuckle, licking his hand through her muzzle. "I've got a very good lieutenant, it makes me happy that she is willing to stay with me at every moment..." Roy could see the sun rising in the window. Riza seemed to sense it, cowering slightly.

"Does it hurt to transform back?" Roy asked curiously.

Riza nodded, watching the sunlight creeping into the room. She looked afraid, almost terrified. Roy stroked her hair affectionately, trying to reassure her. The sunlight finally touched her, and Riza let out a loud yowl, her body shuddering in pain, her muscle convulsing and shrinking under her skin. She tried to pull away, but it was impossible to get herself to move, her body glued into place. Roy felt bad that she had to go through this, not just now, but every night. The grueling pain of having your flesh moved around as your bones reshape themselves. Riza slowly reshaped into her human form, shivering and sweating. She stared at the floor, the muzzle falling off her face.

"You're back to human... That's nice." Roy was glad Riza was no longer in pain.

Riza nodded slightly. "Yeah... It is..." she slowly tried to sit up. It was clear she was having a difficult time.

"Are you okay? You seem to be having more difficulty than yesterday when you turned back." Roy was concerned.

"I know Envy was a Homunculus... But... I enjoyed ripping him apart... I'm scared of myself, Mustang..." Roy made room for Riza on his bed and indicated for her to sit next to him. She slowly got up, sitting next to him and sighing.

"It's going to be alright Riza... I know it will be..." Roy hugged his lieutenant.

"I just saw the blood... And... I felt myself lose it, like... I was never human... That I was a monster... And I enjoyed it..."

"...it sounds like Ishval all over again. Except I don't have the excuse of being a werewolf..." Roy looked down, remembering all the people he killed which his own alchemy. He remembered the order to extinguish an entire race of people.

Riza looked at him. "What if I do it again?... I don't want to kill anyone..."

"I wont let you Riza..." Roy assured her, but in making that promise he knew he had to kill her if she put someone in danger.

Riza looked at him, understanding what he meant. "Colonel. I request a temporary leave from my position."

"To do what?" He asked.

"I want to remove myself. I'm a threat to the operation, so I wish to find a place to lock myself away... Before I hurt someone..."

"Lieutenant... What if you figured out how to control yourself, rather than locking yourself away?"

"I don't believe I can..." she whispered. "I don't have any control..." She suddenly paused, sniffing. "What is that smell?..." Roy couldn't smell anything. It was clear Riza's senses were being heightened.

"I don't know... What are you talking about? What smell?" Roy began to furiously smell the air in an effort to smell whatever Riza was smelling.

"Food..." Roy remembered the kitchen was downstairs. It was impossible for her to smell, yet she was smelling it. "They're cooking eggs, and fresh bread... It smells really nice..." Her eyes darkened slightly, and she drooled hungrily. Roy waved his hand in front of her face, seeing as her face went blank. Riza slowly got up, following the scent, clearly running on animal instinct. Roy could see this could become a dangerous situation.

"Woah woah woah!" Roy painfully sat up to catch her hand. "Your naked Riza! You can't go downstairs like that!"

Riza snarled slightly, her eyes deep black like a Lycan's. She paused, slowly snapping out of it. "S-sorry Colonel... I don't know what got into me..."

"How did you smell those eggs? They aren't even close to us." He said a little surprised.

She shook her head. "I don't know... I just have all of these smells wafting into my nose right now... I can't block them out..." Riza suddenly winced, covering her ears. "It's so loud!" She fell to her knees, gripping her head and starting to rock back and forth. Mustang pulled her in close and embraced his lieutenant, who clearly was in need of comforting. "Make it all stop..." she started to sob, covering her ears and curling up in his arms.

"I can't make anything stop, but I can be here for my lieutenant. We have gone a long ways, It isn't over yet." He assured her.

She looked at him, clearly still in pain. There was the sound of someone being rushed into the room next door, doctors ordering each other around and the moaning of a patient.

"What... What do you hear?" Roy asked wondering why Riza kept looking in every direction.

"I can hear everything... Hearts beating... Screaming... Moaning... It's so loud..." she replied, shivering slightly. Roy had never seen her in such a wreck. Roy covered her ears with his own hands.

"well just listen to my own voice. Let the sound of my words drown out all the others." He said gently in an attempt to silence Riza's enhanced hearing.

Riza curled up closer to him. "I don't want to be this way..."

"I don't want you to be this way either... But I will take you any way you come." Roy said softly. Riza slowly closed her eyes, going to sleep and purring slightly. Roy held Riza still covering her ears, not letting her hear the worries of the of the world, because for now Roy would be the one to worry for her. Riza curled up, safe in Roy's arms. Roy smiled it made him happy to see riza rest so peacefully.

Fury walked into the hospital room. "Colonel, we found the Lycan."

"Where is he?" Roy asked.

"He's in a cell right now. He's refusing to talk..."

"I will go see him in a bit... Eyes on you own paper!" Roy covers up Riza.

Fury covered his eyes with his paper. "S-sorry, Colonel..."

"Geez fury... You're lucky she is asleep." Fury quickly left. Riza shifted slightly. "You are asleep? Aren't you?" Asked Roy, wondering if she would respond.

"I was..." she replied. "They found Clove?..."

"Apparently... He is in a cell, but I wonder how long he will stay there for..."

"He must have his cub with him... He would stay..."

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Roy attempted to stand up.

Riza looked at him and helped him stand. "I'll help, Colonel..."

"Thanks." He said as he winced in tremendous pain. Reiza took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her waist, then helped Mustang leave the room. "Is the noise still there?" He asked trying to comprehend his partner.

"Yes... But I want to help you, more," Riza replied.

"You don't have to help me lieutenant..." He said not wanting to be a bother.

"You can barely stand. It's my duty to help my commanding officer."

"Why are you helping me Riza? I'm your officer but helping me walk isn't one of your duties."

"But helping you is," she replied. She continued to help him walk, where a car was waiting.

"I have a good lieutenant." He said lovingly.

Fury helped him into the car. "Yeah." Roy jumped, and then whispered.

"You may not want to be in this car..." Roy signed behind Riza's back "she was awake".

Fury blinked. "Uh..." He looked a bit lost as to what Roy was trying to say.

"Never mind." Roy said. Riza sat down by Roy on the other side, covering herself up. Fury didn't even glance. "Are there any hints as to why the lycan isn't talking?" Roy asked.

"No... He's just quiet..." Fury replied.

"He doesn't respond to any verbal stimulation?"

"Not at all."

"Interesting..." Roy wondered if this was a good or a bad thing. They arrived at the prison, Fury leading Mustang and Hawkeye down to the cell. Clove sat in the back of a cell, his back to them, watching the wall, silent. "Are the accommodations nice here?" Roy asked the lycan. Clove didn't move, or respond at all. "Are you alright?" Mustang asked a little worried.

"Why did you take her from me?..." he growled.

"I didn't take anyone from you... I worked really hard to give her back, why would I take her?" Roy was getting a little angry, but he didn't let it show.

"They took my little one from me..." Clove shivered slightly, seeming to sense his anger. He was afraid of Mustang.

"Who did?" Breda walked in, cradling a little baby in his arms.

"Colonel, you made it."

"Breda... Where did you get that baby?" Roy said coolly.

"Uh... That guy in the cell. We were afraid he was going to hurt her."

"Breda take a moment and inspect my wounds." Roy waits.

Breda looked at him. "You burned yourself?"

"Yes very good... Why do you think that happened?" Roy was still cool.

"You were experimenting with new gloves?"

"No Breda. That baby... it belongs to the man you just imprisoned. I was burned like this, so the man may have his baby back... NOT SO THAT SOME FAT COOKIE MUNCHER LIKE YOU COULD TAKE HER AWAY!" Roy lost his composure.

Breda jumped. "Okay, I'll give her back." He went up to the cell. Clove reached out for his daugther, taking her and holding her close.

"Primrose..." he whispered, holding the infant close. Roy wasn't finished.

"AND YOU! THE NEXT TIME YOU LET SOMEONE TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER AWAY, THERE WILL BE NO GETTING HER BACK!" Roy was mad at clove for not being more protective.

"YOU HUMANS WERE THE ONES WHO MUZZLED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Clove roared, half changing and growling at Roy, holding his daughter in his paw.

"Why did you let them?" Roy asked, gaining some composure.

Clove paused. "I didn't want to put her in danger..." Roy sighed.

"I want you to take better care of your daughter. If you won't be able to take care of her then who will?" Roy asked. Clove whined. "Look... I gave you your daughter back, but in turn I need a favor." Roy said.

"Favor? Why should I trust you? Just because you saved her once doesn't gain trust..." he replied, pulling away from the bars and shrinking.

"Well it's nothing big... I don't even think it will be much trouble." Roy said.

Clove looked him over. "Fine... But I'll agree after I hear what it is."

"I want you to tell us where the homunculi are located." Roy asked softly.

Clove flinched, pulling back. "I... I don't know... They always met in different locations..."

"You have no way of telling us then?" Roy was calm despite this fact.

"They're hard to smell..." Clove answered.

"I don't trust him, Colonel..." Breda said softly.

"Of course you don't. Pigs are always squealing when a wolf is around..." Clove growled at him.

"Breda I don't care about what you think, and you know that. If you can't help us with the location of the homunculi, then I just want one thing." Roy said.

"Yes?..."

"I want you to train lieutenant Hawkeye how to control her wolf side." Roy said.

Clove looked surprised. "Let me out, and I will..."

"You promise to help her?" Roy asked. Clove nodded.

"A Lycan never goes back on his word..."

"Alright then." Roy opens the cell. Clove slowly walked out of the cell, craddling his daughter. "She says she can hear noises, and smell things even I can't smell or hear." Roy said worried.

"A Lycan's senses aren't like humans. They're enhanced," Clove said. "She will be able to sense things you can't..."

"That explains a lot. Can she control her sense so that it isn't over whelming her?"

"I suppose, in time..."

"What can you teach her now? Is there any way you can help her?" Roy asked.

"We need somewhere to train, in silence," he replied.

"I can provide that. Follow me" Roy began limping out of the prison. Riza held him up and helped him to the door. Clove followed. Roy walked to an old empty warehouse a few blocks away. "This is where we used to house military personnel, until the building was condemned for safety reasons." Clove walked in.

"We'll wait for sunset..." Riza followed close behind. Roy sat down.

"Well... If we are waiting then I'm am going to rest." Roy almost falls over in exhaustion.

Riza cradled him gently. "I'll watch..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bridling the Beast

Riza slowly woke up, watching the sun set outside. She could feel everything already tensing to change. She was careful not to wake Roy as she slowly got up, wincing at her tense muscle. Clove noticed her struggle. "Don't overwork yourself. You'll get hurt. It's best to relax and let it happen," he said softly. Roy snored.

The sun was barely up anymore, and Riza's transformation began. She cried in pain, her back crunching, growing longer. She tried to silence herself, but was unable to. Roy still snored, apparently exhausted from staying up for two nights in a row. She glanced at him, happy to see he was asleep. She was lurched forward, her muscles swelling and moving under her skin, which was being forced to stretch. Tears fell from her face. She wanted to be comforted, but didn't want Mustang to wake up. It was clear that Clove wasn't going to help her. One of Riza's bones made a loud popping sound.

"GUNFIRE!" Roy sat up quickly, but then winced as he felt the soreness of his wounds. He went face down covering his neck. After a few moments of protecting himself from imaginary bullets he got up and looked around. "Riza! You should have woken me..." Roy stumbled his way over to Riza as she transformed. He stroked her fur as he embraced her. "It's okay... I'm here," he comforted her.

"Roy..." she whispered softly, looking at her commanding officer. Her back made a violent crack, making her cry in pain and shift on the ground. Roy picked her up and cradled her in his arms, holding her close to his body.

"Be careful... Please..." she whispered. She tried to hold his hand, but her hand was changing into a paw, thickening and growing long claws. She pulled it away. Roy caught it as she pulled it away.

"You can't hold my hand, but I can hold yours," he said, trying to calm Riza down.

Her body cracked and shifted, her feet slowly starting to stretch. She let out a small, pained whimper. Clove was changing as well, but it seemed much faster for him, already reaching the ten foot mark and still growing. He opened his mouth, large fangs ripping out of his gums. Roy held Riza as she became more heavy.

"You might as well just accept the change, it makes things easier," Clove said to Riza, walking over to the two. "It's simple to let yourself go."

"Listen to him... It will hurt less." Roy didn't like the sound of loosing riza to the transformation, abut he didn't want her to suffer.

"I don't want to..." she replied softly. Her voice was slowly getting deeper. Her jaws were forced open, her teeth slowly starting to grow.

"It will be alright. Clove knows what he is doing." Mustang was too sure of himself.

Riza slowly relaxed, and the transformation seemed to go into overdrive, Riza fully transformed within seconds. Her eyes faded and brightened over and over, both sides trying to take control. "Hrgng!" Roy now tried to support the new weight on top of his legs.

Clove chuckled. "Very strange... Isn't it?"

"I will survive!" Roy began chanting to himself, eyes seeming to bulge a little. Riza slowly got up. She was still trying to take control. "You can do it!" Mustang said to both himself and Riza.

Riza looked at him, her eyes brown for a moment, but fading to black, leaving her an animal. She sniffed around, looking around the warehouse and licking the floor. Clove sighed. "She was so close..."

"Wake up Riza!" Roy bonked her head, getting worried. Riza snarled, turning on him. She bared her fangs, rearing up onto her hind legs and making sure to tower above him. Roy burned a small orb of flames in his palm. "Riza please wake up..."

Riza raised up her paw to strike him, but her ears twitched, and she looked around, hearing something Roy wasn't. She let out a howl, starting to head out of the warehouse. "Oh, so she has a dog..." Clove said softly. "That dog may help her sanity. Make sure she stays close to it..." Clove got up to leave, grabbing his cub from the safe corner of the room.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked, fear in his voice.

"I have done my favor." Clove made his way to the door.

"But she isn't in control!" Roy interjected.

Clove stopped. He sighed. "I have given you all the help I can..."

"..."Roy was silent. He didn't know what to do. "I guess I have to start with that stupid dog..." He said dishearted. Riza took off out the door and into the city.

Roy found Riza sniffing at Black Hayate, his ears twitching nervously. He looked unsure of who she was, seeing her as an animal rather than his master.

"You like Black Hayate don't you Riza?" Roy said.

Riza turned, still in her Lycan state. She roared, but was tackled by Black Hayate, who bit down on her ear. She struggled, howling and rolling around, trying to get the dog off.

"Here boy!" Mustang motioned for the tiny dog to come to him. He began planning. Black Hayate ran to Mustang's side, whining softly. Riza slowly attempted to stand, growling angrily. Roy snapped his fingers, using his alchemy to create a scene, a memory of Riza on the battlefield. She was alone, crying. A Roy made of flame embraced the Flame Riza. However, seeing Riza herself was a different story; she was afraid, the primal fear of fire too strong to control. She pulled away, afraid. Roy saw this and had an idea. He suddenly lunged, putting himself in between the flames and Riza, as if to protect her. He then heroically began to to wave the flames away. The lycan paused watching Roy and looking at him, as if he were a celestial being. Roy summoned more fire, which he bravely fought off. Acting as if he was exhausted he turned and began to pet Riza in her lycan form. She flinched at his touch but slowly relaxed. She looked a bit unsure about him at first. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared." Roy said warmly. Riza slowly began to take control. She looked at Roy and gently hugged him. Black Hayate looked a bit confused and scared with the new situation, sitting next to Mustang and whining.

Roy heard something heavy land behind him. "You..." Envy's voice growled. Riza instantly got up, standing in front of Roy protectively. Roy could see a Lycan's paw that was pale like a Homunculi's skin. Riza let out a deep, menacing growl, trying to sound tough. "You idiot girl... You did this to me!" Envy roared at Hawkeye. Riza was knocked away, a large Lycan attacking her. Roy snapped his fingers. Everywhere that Envy went Roy placed a flame, burning the now lycan homunculus. He released Riza, growling at Mustang and lunging for him. Roy jumped out of the way and snapped his fingers aiming at envys eyes. Riza bit into Envy's ankle, causing him to fall and narrowly miss him. "You'll both pay for what you did to me." Riza was trying her best to hold the Homunculus at bay. Roy snapped his fingers aiming his alchemy at Envy's eyes. Envy howled in agony, struggling as its eyes burned. Riza looked over at Mustang, gesturing for him to run.

"No... I don't leave my comrads behind." Roy burned even more of envy's face.

Envy snarled at him. "I'll make sure you get yours, Mustang... They won't recognize your corpse when I'm done!" Things were getting ugly. Roy didn't like to atomize oxygen to make explosions, if he wasn't carefully all of central could be taken with an uncalculated transmutation. This however was a pretty dire situation. Roy blew off Envys entire head. Riza had braced herself, yelping softly as she was knocked back.

"I'm sorry Riza..." Roy didn't want her to get injured as well. He made his way to his lieutenant who was in the form of a lycan. Riza slowly sat up, groaning in pain. Her side was burnt, but was slowly starting to heal. Envy's head was slowly reforming. Roy began to gently massage the unburned parts of Riza's fur. He looked warily at the homunculus-lycan before him. Envy looked very dizzy and uncoordinated, trying to stand back up, but falling over its paws. "Your motor senses haven't quite developed yet. Grow them back, I will just blow them off again."

"Damn you..." Envy spat, struggling to walk, trying to get away.

"You could leave... It would be fine by me, that would allow Riza and I to gather the ingredients for the cure faster." Envy paused.

"Cure?"

"Yes, the ingredients are more rare than philosopher stones... I'm not sure if we will be able to find all of them, but I will try... Even if it kills me." Roy was lying, he had no idea if there even was a way to turn Riza back. He did however have a plan. Envy now seemed interested.

"It can't be that difficult. I'll even find them for you," the homunculus boasted.

"That would be nice... But you see there is a catch. The lycan receiving the cure has to stay ignorant of the ingrideints or else he or she stays a lycan forever. That's why clove is still a lycan." Roy said, trying to make his lie water proof.

Envy seemed to believe. "Fine, then... What am I supposed to do?"

"You could follow us. We have some military work that needs to be done, I believe that some of the ingredients will be found that way." Envy sat down.

"So, I just hand myself to the military?" Envy growled in disgust. "Tell me why I shouldn't bite you rights now, and make things difficult?"

"You bite me, I will never cure you. I will let you know of one ingredients, you will be locked in the same hell as me forever." Envy growled slightly, then seemed to agree.

"Fine. But as soon as I'm normal... Our truce is off." Roy smiled.

"Okay it's a deal." He was almost giddy, his ploy had worked. Riza looked a bit unsure, but didn't argue. She nuzzled into Roy's hand, purring. Roy stroked her fur gently. "Oh, by the way... How are you speaking?" Roy asked wondering why it could speak and not Riza.

"I'm a homunculus. It's hundreds of human souls against one wolf. I can talk because of that factor," Envy replied.

"So you're saying that all those souls in you body, hold down your lycan instincts?" Roy asked in wonder. Envy gave a slight nod.

"But you humans don't have that, do you?" Envy mocked slightly. Riza growled.

"No, no we don't, but we wouldn't want that advantage anyways." Roy was telling the truth.

"You humans are always so blind to the advantages alchemy can grant you. Philosopher stones are perfect for that. See what you are truly capable of..."

"Philosopher stones don't let you see what you are capable of, because they do all the work. It isn't your capacity, but a tiny red stone made of souls." Roy said calmly.

"What do you know? You humans always put up barriers you never cross. Why not expand your horizons and become gods?" Envy asked him.

"Because we aren't willing to sacrifice our fellow beings in order to do so. What's the point of being God if you used up all of your subjects in order to do so?"

Envy looked away. "Well... At least we have one common goal, then... But, you're a kind of Homunculus yourself, Colonel..."

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked curious.

"You killed a lot of people to get where you are..." He answered, smiling. Mustang kneeled over cradling his own head in his arms unable to accept what he did. Riza growled at Envy, gently trying to cheer Roy up. She nuzzled him gently. Roy seemed to respond to Riza. He got up ready to face the world. She helped him stand, looking at him confidently. Envy frowned again.

"Well let's get going..." He wasn't sure what to do now. Riza noticed a clock, her ears twitching. Envy looked as well.

"Almost sunrise..." Envy said softly. Roy began to embrace Riza knowing that pain would follow. Riza looked at him, unsure of how to react. She grunted softly, trying to tell him not to worry.

"Let's get ourselves out of view," Roy pointed towards an alley. Riza nodded, following Roy. Envy didn't follow, staying out in the open. Roy looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and followed Riza into the alleyway. The sun was slowly coming up, and Riza cringed as she saw it. Roy hit her really hard on the back of the head. Riza instantly collapsed, the sunlight coming nearer. "There... Now you don't have to feel the pain..." Roy said softly, sad that he had to knock her out. The sun shone its rays, Riza's body cracking and reshaping in front of him. Roy silently watched. Riza finally returned to normal, looking as if she was sleeping. Envy was still changing back, crying in pain and struggling on the ground, the pain of truly transforming taking it's toll.

"If you don't fight it, transforming is easier." Mustang let Envy know. Envy slowly shrank to normal, huffing and gripping the ground. Roy noticed something strange about Riza, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. She looked different somehow. Envy looked different, too, less feminine than he normally looked.

"What's happened to me?..." He whispered, looking at himself.

"What the..." Roy kneeled over to get a closer look at Riza. Riza was at least half a foot taller than she normally was, and looked a little more fit. She groaned softly, trying to wake up. "Riza... You've changed." Roy whispered.

"H-huh?" She slowly sat up, looking at Roy. "What do you mean?..."

"Stand up..." Roy said.

She did so, a bit taller than Roy. She stood in shock. "W-what?"

"You grew..." He said plainly.

"No kidding," Envy said, observing her. "This must be a side effect of Lycanthropy."

"EYES ON YOUR OWN PAPER ENVY!" Mustang covered Riza up by standing in front of her.

Envy huffed. "You don't need to do that. I have no interests in humans."

"Uh-huh, sure,why were you looking then?" Roy asked.

"Because we're in the same boat, genius. Besides, she's a little bigger and less easy to hide," Envy stated.

"He's right, Colonel..." Riza said softly, embarrassed. Roy placed his coat over her.

"There. That should save you from prying eyes." Roy said. She tied the coat around her chest and made sure she was completely covered.

"Thank you, Colonel. We should figure out what this is, though. I mean, it could be a bad thing..." Riza looked worried about her current state.

"She's right. I'm going to find Clove and talk to him about this..." Envy muttered, running off. Riza couldn't stop him in time.

"I hope he'll be back..." She whispered.

"I hope he doesn't ask Clove about the antidote."

"Just, don't come near me. I'm a monster..." Winry said angrily. She had turned the corner, covering herself. Ed followed close behind.

"Winry, come on. It'll be okay, I promise," Ed reached out for her.

She snarled at him. It was clear the Lycanthropy was having a major effect on her. "Just leave me alone!"

"Winry! How could we leave you alone like this? We're your friends!" Al replied.

"That is why you have to stay away. Look at me." Winry gestured to her new, muscular body.

"Look Winry, you look different, so what?" Al said.

"I might hurt you, or Ed..." she replied.

"You won't hurt me..." Ed said, trying to comfort her. Al looked confused.

"Can you hurt me?"

Winry paused. "I... Don't know..." Al stood triumphantly.

"I have abs made of steel!" He posed in a most masculine way.

"We'll take you to Central. Mustang might have a lead," Ed said reassuringly.

"Yeah. He is bound to have something... Wasn't Hawkeye bitten too?" Al seemed to be recalling something mustang had said. Ed nodded.

"We'll go, right now and find them," Ed said triumphantly. He headed out the door.

"Yeah Winry." Al grabbed her hand and walked after Ed.

They boarded the train, and arrived at Central. Ed started to think of where to find Mustang, when Winry let out a loud howl. Riza howled back. "They're that way," Winry said, starting to lead them.

"How does she know that's Riza?" Al asked Ed.

"I don't know, but we should trust her. Let's follow." Al trusts ed's decision.

Riza howled, unable to control the urge as she heard someone call in the distance. She quickly covered her mouth in surprise.

"What was that?" Roy asked Riza surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I... Don't know... It sounded like Winry..."

"Winry? How can you tell?" Mustang enquired.

"It just sounded like her..."

"I see... Your senses are acute, so you can tell who people are, no matter how unrecongnizeable, by their voice." Mustang inferred.

Winry suddenly tackled Riza to the ground. She grunted in surprise. "Nice job, Winry!" Ed called, following behind her.

"WINRY! What are you doing?!" Roy asked and yelled in surprise. Winry looked at him and slowly got off Riza. It was as if she had little to no control over herself.

"Winry, you need to try to control yourself." Al pleaded, he didn't like seeing his friend this way.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. Ed gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Winry. We'll get this under control," he said to her. Roy looked worried for her. Riza had trouble controlling herself, but Winry lookd like she was having an even more rough time.

"I have military disipline... Nothing is holding Winry back..." Riza whispered to Roy.

"That explains a lot." Roy whispered back.

Winry started to drool, and so did Riza. "Breakfast..." Winry whispered.

"Not again..." Ed grabbed Winry to keep her from running off.

"Look... I know everyone is hungry... Foods on me. Come on." Roy began walking towards a street cafe. He hadn't eaten in days. Everyone followed. Winry and Riza were trying to control their drooling.

"I'm not sure how much the new lycans will eat..." Roy whispered to himself.

"I'll pay if I need to," Ed offered.

"No haha! I can do it." Roy was embarrassed he had heard him.

Riza looked at Roy. "I don't know how much I can eat..."

"Well you can eat as much as you want!" Roy was now trying to hide even more embarrassment. The two girls began ordering a large breakfast involving a ton of meat. Roy looked on as the waiters brought out big Platters stacked high with food that would make a vegan cry.

Both of the girls sat, looking unsure of what to do, drooling uncontrollably. "May we dig in?" Winry begged slightly, working harder than Riza to control herself.

"You don't have to ask me... It's your food." Roy gestured to the pile of meat.

"I wish I could eat like that..." Al said.

Riza and Winry instantly dug into the pile, their teeth growing into fangs and ripping the meat apart. Ed watched as the meat was gruesomly devoured, and nearly vomited.

"Never mind." Al said.

Riza looked over, meat hanging out of her mouth. "Want some, Colonel?" she asked.

"No thanks..." He replied as a simple plate of eggs arrived for him. "I'm on a diet."

Winry had her face buried in the meat, growling hungrily, starting to transform. Riza watched, a bit shocked. Al snapped his fingers.

"Winry! Slow down..." People were watching.

She brought her head out, swallowing a chunk. Ed stroked her gently. "Maybe we should go somewhere else..."

"No. She needs to practice controlling herself, this is the best way how." Roy said cooly.

Riza had started to transform as she began to eat, grunting softly. Her ears had started to grow out, and she started growling softly.

"Riza!" Roy sparked his gloves. "Don't lose yourself!" Riza flinched, staring at the sparks, afraid. Winry cowered as well. Roy gently plucked the meat from both of their mouths. Riza snarled slightly, not wanting her food taken.

"Seriously, we should take them to eat somewhere else," Ed said, urgency in his voice.

"No... Waiter." Roy called for a waiter.

"Yes sir?" A waiter came by.

"I would like to order two salads."

"Yes sir." The waiter replied.

"Why two salads?..." Ed whispered to Roy. The waiter arrived with their salads. Roy gratefully took them.

"Because meat is reminding our dear friends of their instincts." Roy replaced winry's and Riza's meat for the salads. Both girls growled, snapping angrily at Mustang. Ed quickly grabbed them before they could bite. Roy snapped again, generating even more sparks. "They are going to learn how to eat salads." Roy simply said.

Riza and Winry cringed, pulling away from the sparks. They growled softly, unsure of what to do, trying to size Mustang up. Riza's back shifted with a loud crack, making her grunt in pain. She was transforming in broad daylight.

"Riza! Snap out of it!" Roy was getting worried, people were watching. Riza slowly gained control, forcing herself outside. Winry was a different story. She was biting into Ed's automail arm, shaking her head back and forth. Ed couldn't pull away. Roy engulfed Winry in a cage of flames, careful not to burn Ed. Ed pulled away as Winry yelped in fright.

"Thanks, Colonel..." Ed said, relieved, and clutching his broken arm. Roy maintained the cage.

"Riza, the meat you were eating was making you feral, I think it would be best to lay off meat for a while." Roy said.

Riza remained outside, trying to change back. She headed for an alleyway. "I'll maintain the cage, Colonel. You go see if you can't help Riza," Ed said to him.

"Alright..." Roy hoped Ed knew how to properly use flame alchemy. He went outside to the alleyway. "Riza, are you okay?" Roy asked concerned for his partner.

"N-no... I can't... Control it very well..." She replied, looking at her shifting hand.

"The moon is full. Maybe that has something to do with it." Roy noted. Riza shivered slightly, trying to hold her change back.

"What... Do we do?... Winry is wilder... Than I am..."

"We have to either find a serum and turn both of you normal, or we give her training. Training on withholding herself."

Riza slowly began to shrink back, but seemed exhausted from the effort. She fell to her knees, panting, shivering and very pale. Roy picked her up and swung her arm over his shoulder.

"Let's go check on Winry."

Winry wasn't much better, and had started to transform. She was already twice her normal height, and was only getting bigger. The fire suddenly disappeared. Roy stopped Ed from making any further reactions. Winry roared, noticing her freedom. People had already began to run out of the cafe, leaving a snarling, aggressive Winry in their wake. She went straight for the plate meat, ripping out chunks, eating muscle and bone like they were the same.

"Winry!" Roy grabbed Winry's fur and started shaking her. "I know you're in there!" Winry snarled and tried to claw at him. Ed blocked her attempt, shielding Roy.

"Winry! Stop! Please, listen to me!" He begged as her claws raked down his back. She slowly stopped, recognizing Ed's voice.

"Keep going Ed..." Roy whispered.

"Winry... I know you're not like this... You've got to stop..." Ed was clearly in pain. Winry whined, slowly coming back to herself and recognizing what she had done. Al picked up his bleeding brother.

"Ed are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine..." Ed grunted. Winry pulled away, looking at her blood-soaked claws. She whimpered, looking at Ed's back, her ears drooping. Roy looks at Edwards wounds.

"They aren't too bad full metal." Roy said, relieved that he and Edward were alive. "The real question is... WHY DIDNT YOU HELP?" Mustang pointed to Al.

"I was scared!" Alphonse defended.

"You're a walking suit of armor!" Roy retorted.

Ed stroked Winry, looking worried about her. Winry looked equally worried, whining and burying her head in Ed's chest. "It'll be okay, Winry. I promise."

"... It seems like there are things that trigger the lycan transformation..." Roy was observing the situation.

"At least Scar doesn't know... He'd murder any Lycan he saw..."

"Scar definitely would." Roy's voice changed. "You have strayed from the path of God." Roy was using body language and voice to make fun of Scar.

Ed chuckled slightly. "That's spot on, Colonel." Riza gently comforted Winry, trying to make her feel better.

"Scar would have to get past me before he could touch you." Roy boasted.

Riza smiled. "Thank you, Colonel. But it's not me who needs comforting..."

"I meant her too." Roy said. He walked over and stroked Winry with Riza. "This is a tough situation we are all in..." He said.

Winry looked at him and barked softly. "I feel the same way... Don't worry, Winry," Riza said to her.

"You understood that?" Roy said, looking amazed.

"We speak the same language..." Riza replied.

"What did she say?" Roy asked.

"She said she's worried about Scar..."

"I don't think scar is anywhere around. I don't believe he would attack us." Roy reassured her. Riza and Winry looked unsure, sitting down, Riza stroking Winry. "He wouldn't attack in broad day light, he is smarter than that. Plus you two transform at night. He is going to have a tough time killing you, we should probably leave the cafe. I don't want to deal with the authorities right now." Roy said.

"Right. Come on, guys," Ed said, gently stroking Winry.

"We should probably find clove... See if he knows anything about the cure." Roy said pausing, thinking if clove knew the cure then why hadn't he used it on himself?

Riza nodded. "If we have a piece of cloth, we could smell him out." Roy began to think.

"We could head for the place we fought, when fury was with us." Roy wondered if there was enough evidence still at the scen to track clove down. She nodded.

"Let's go, then," she replied.

"Before we go, we should probably find a place where Winry can stay. People are going to see her as a lycan and get scared." Roy said.

"I'll get her somewhere to stay," Ed said. He smiled, putting his coat over Winry.

"I'll go too!" Al said cheerily following Ed.

Riza watched the three of them leave. "Let's go, Colonel."

"Yeah, before we go, don't you want to get dressed?" She had been in nothing but Roy's coat the whole time.

"We'll make a quick stop at my place, then..." She sighed, starting to head off.

"How many uniforms are we going to go through?" Roy asked himself.

They soon arrived on the outskirts of Central, arriving at Riza's home. She smiled, greeted by Black Hayate. She smiled at the dog, who was happily licking her. Roy bent over and began to pet the small dog. "I'll get some clothes on. You're welcome to come inside," Riza invited. Roy walked inside the house. It was his first time inside, so he was curious as to how the lieutenant lived. It was cozy, the living area in immediate view. There was a small couch and coffee table. The kitchen was in the next room over, but Riza headed down the hall. Hayate lazily laid down on the couch. Roy sat next to the dog, rubbing it's tummy. Riza soon returned, fully dressed, and ready for action. "Can I get you anything to eat before we leave, Colonel?" she offered.

"No... I think I'm good." Mustang said.

She nodded. "Then let's get going." She began to head out the door. "Black Hayate, stay in the house," she ordered the dog. Roy watched as the dog dutifully obeyed its master. She headed out. "Where are we headed, sir?"

"Let's go to the place where I got these burns." Roy indicated to the front of his torso. Riza nodded and followed right behind him.

They arrived later at the scene of Roy's injury.

"Let's look for anything that belonged to clove." Roy said, keen on tracking down the lycan. Riza began to sniff the air, seeming to catch something, and immediately latch onto it.

"I smell Fury, but I also smell Clove..."

"Is there anything? Fur that was left behind? Clothes?" Roy asked.

"Fur... I smell his fur... It's burnt, but I can track him from it," Riza replied.

"Where's the fur? We might need some for reference." Mustang said. Riza began sniffing around, finding a singed clump of it.

"Here..." Roy picked it up.

"Perfect." He said.

Riza let out a loud howl, then paused. A low response was heard. "He's nearby... Shall I hunt him down?"

"Let's not hunt him down, but track him." Roy didn't want clove dead.

Riza nodded, heading off, hot on Clove's trail. She was in complete focus, not letting anything distract her. Roy followed closely behind. Finally, Clove was found. He was trying to sleep in an alleyway, nuzzling his child and comforting her. He was no longer a skinny stick, but looked like he could rival Armstrong in a fight.

"What happened to you?" Roy asked, marveling at the lycan's huge form.

Clove looked over. "Ever heard of Full moon madness? Yeah... It's a game changer."

"Huh. So this growth only lasts for the full moon?" Roy asked.

"Or any kind of eclipse. Simple rules," he replied.

"That's neat. Enough small talk. Do you know why I have come here?" Roy asked clove.

"No. I don't, actually."

"I want to know of a cure for being a lycan. Do you have any idea as to how I may procure one?" He asked.

"Why yes... I do. But I have no reason to give it to you, especially tonight," the lycan said cooly. Riza growled slightly, making Clove chuckle.

"Why not?" Mustang asked, scowling.

"Why would you want to be normal during a full moon. It's what brings Lycans together. We live for the grand hunt on every full moon," he said.

"The grand hunt?" Roy asked, he still had a sour look on his face.

Clove had a happy grin on his face. "Every Lycan goes for a marked prey item that the Alpha marks. I get to choose, and I've chosen a special target for tonight..."

"Oh? Does this target happen to be a person?" Roy asked.

"Let's just say you'll want to keep your lieutenant locked up..."

"You have targeted my lieutenant?" Roy almost screamed with rage. Clove began to laugh, showing off his fangs happily to Mustang.

"Guess again."

"... Did you target me?" Roy said through clenched teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunt

"What better sport than a Mustang, like yourself?" It was clear that Full Moon Madness wasn't just a mildly used term. Clove had actually gone crazy. Roy didn't understand why clove was doing this.

"I should kill you right now..." Roy said quietly.

Clove set his child down and stood up. He quickly grabbed Roy, lifting him off the ground. Riza reacted, shooting the Lycan in the head, making him fall over, releasing Roy. He jerked and twitched, starting to change. "Colonel. Let's get out of here, now," Hawkeye said to him.

"No not yet..." Roy snapped his fingers beginning to burn the lycan. "I help you and this is how you repay me? You're worthless." Roy said with his fist clenched.

Clove shot up, changing into a truly monstrous beast. A large mane of black fur sat around his neck, and four, giant fangs emerged from his mouth. He let out a loud roar, his fist making a crater in the concrete. Roy used his more violent alchemy, hoping he didn't destroy the entirety of central. The flames didn't seem to slow Clove down at all. He let out a loud, thunderous howl, Riza suddenly crying in pain, falling to her knees.

"Riza!" Roy didn't see what was hurting her, but he knew clove was doing it. He used his alchemy trying to blow cloves head off. Clove fell over, his neck burnt straight through. He collapsed, nearly motionless. Riza had started to transform. "Oh no..." Roy began to comfort Riza as she started to transform. He knew how painful it was to transform. Roy could see something was different. Riza was starting to form a mane as well, and she was slowly swelling in size. She growled, losing control immediately.

"Riza?" Roy said as he slowly stood up. Would Riza try to take his life? Roy felt something breathe down his neck. Clove had healed again, snarling at him. Roy blew off his head once again, he then proceeded to blow off Riza's feet, and then to run. He didn't like what was happening. Just a few blocks later, he crashed into Ed.

"Colonel! Oh, thank goodness... Something's wrong with Winry. She suddenly got way bigger." Roy gulped.

"According to the one who has turned Winry to a lycan, he has made all of the lycans come after me... In clouding Riza." Roy

picked Ed up and began to run again.

"W-What?! But, what do we do, now?!" Ed sounded panicked. "We cant' just run all night. It's two against three!"

"Well full metal, what do you suggest? We kill our friends?" Roy said.

"There must be a book on Lycans somewhere. The Homunculi must have it. Maybe that's how they know so much."

"We don't know if they even know all that much. Also how are we sure there is a book?" Roy asked still running.

"There's a book on everything. What moron wouldn't write about them?"

"The type that doesn't want any more lycans around." Roy said hoping Ed was keeping up.

Ed was thinking. "Come on. Let's get to the library and see if we can't find anything." Roy paused.

"At least three lycans are chasing me, if not more, and you want to go to a library to read a book?" Roy wondered if he could pull that off. Ed grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him to the library.

"Just trust me, will you?" Roy sighed.

"Fine..." He followed Ed.

They soon arrived at Central library, and Ed began scanning all of the mythological sections. "I'll need a hand."

"Alright..." Roy began to search with Ed. All kinds of magical creatures were contented in each book. Ed suddenly stumbled on something, scanning through pages carefully. "What did you find full metal?" Roy asked.

"A section on Lycans, and how to stop one..." he replied.

"What does it say?" Mustang asked.

"Wolvesbane, silver, and holly. They don't like them, and if used correctly, the compound can cure them."

"huh... I guess we should start looking then..." He said. There was a loud crash, the door to the room broken open. Ed quickly ducked under a table, gesturing for Mustang to do so as well. Roy quickly followed suit. Ed seemed to have a plan, trying to transmute silver out of the floor. The lycan was slowly getting closer. Roy could see it was Riza, the scars from burns on her ankles. Roy was sad he had to burn his comrad to get away, but she was fine, other than a few scars. Roy drew a transmutation circle with chalk he always kept with him.

"Get ready to run..." Ed whispered, pulling out a small, silver needle and getting ready to throw it at Riza.

"Okay..." Roy prepared himself.

Ed hit her in the thigh with amazing accuracy. Riza let out a chilling howl of pain, her muscles spazzing and paralyzing, like she had been hit with a tazer. Roy activated his transmutation circle. A giant wave of stone engulfed Riza. She roared, trying to get up. Ed grabbed Roy's hand, heading out the door. "I know it's illegal to transmute silver, but here I think it's neccesarry."

"I'm not reporting anything," Mustang said, following Ed.

Ed was suddenly tackled to the ground by Clove, who growled at Mustang. "Get going, Colonel!" Ed yelled, throwing him the book. Roy caught the book, and burned Cloves eyes out, hoping to give Ed time to escape. Clove yowled in agony, digging his claws into Ed's back. Ed cried in pain, struggling to get away. Roy ran up and kicked clove in the side with all his might. He tried to get clove off of Ed. Clove was knocked off balance, falling over. He roared angrily, trying to get back up, Ed quickly crawling out from under him and clapping, trying to transmute more silver. Roy once again blew off cloves head. Clove fell to the ground, barely twitching. "Stop, Colonel! You'll kill him!" Ed yelled. Roy stopped.

"I've blown his head off before, it just comes back..." He said frustrated with the lycan.

"It's not his fault he's doing this," Ed said. "It's the moon's stage. All of the animal comes out, and they lose all reasoning. It's not his fault."

"..." Roy was silent. "Let's get going." Roy engulfed clove in stone and began to run.

Ed followed, holding a handful of silver pins. "I've seen wolvesbane around Risenbool. We could head there."

"Are we just going to leave Winry and Hawkeye behind? That's what the concoction is for right? Those two?" Roy said.

"Do you want to bring them with us right now?"

"I think that would be best." He walked back over to the transmutaion circle. He then turned the waves of stone engulfing Riza and Winry into rudimentary carts with the lycans bound to the top. Both of them roared and snarled, trying to break out.

"Let's get going, then." Roy grabbed one cart as Ed grabbed another.

"Let's stop and get them a spare change of clothes." Roy said thinking ahead of time. Ed nodded.

"Where do we go to get them that?"

"The fabric store. We can transmute some clothes for them. We can leave change behind." He said, knowing no one would be there at this time of night. They headed to the shop, Ed grabbing as much fabric as possible. Roy left exact change for the people who owned the store.

"Let's get going and find some wolvesbane," Ed said, Winry snapping at him as he set the clothing in the cart with her. Roy began to push Riza towards the nearest train station. Ed followed with Winry. Both of the Lycans were upset, growling and snapping angrily.

"And to think you guys want to kill me..." Roy said to the two as if they could understand him. Ed chuckled.

"I don't think they speak human."

"I know, just me holding on to Riza, waiting for morning so I can have her back." Roy said. Ed looked at him.

"You care for her. That's good to know..."

"I owe her that much... She has always been there for me." He said.

"Colonel... Why do you care for her? I know she's your lieutenant, but has she always been so close to you?" Roy suddenly lost all emotion in his face.

"No it's nothing like that. It's strictly a work relationship, nothing more." Roy said curtly. Ed looked at him, rather sad.

"Oh..."

"Why the long face full metal? We have work to do." He said with authority.

Ed continued to push his cart, but was silent. Riza and Winry began to howl loudly, rearing their heads towards the sky, where the moon was slowly rising. Roy sighed, the two lycans were hurting his ears with their loud howls. "It'll get better, Colonel... We'll make them human again. I promise. Just like Al and I will get our bodies back," Ed said to him, a determined fire in his eyes, just like the day Mustang had met him.

"Of course full metal, I know we will." Roy was tired, he had been sleeping an irregular sleep schedule.

Ed was tired as well. He was refusing to give in, pushing the cart as fast as he possibly could, trying to get to the station. Roy was silent for the rest of the trip to the station. "What do we do to get the girls onboard?" Roy drew another transmutation circle on the ground. Roy activated the circle. Suddenly the two lycans were covered up, making the carts look like they were carrying crates. Ed gave a slight nod. "I'll pay for our tickets. You make sure the girls are safe onboard." Roy made his way to the luggage cart. He loaded up the two carts and sat down. He waited. Ed slowly boarded afterwards. "Whew... We made it..." Roy was still in the luggage cart when Ed boarded. Ed wondered where Roy was. He also wondered where Al was.

Riza and Winry were scratching at their prisons, Riza whining and Winry sniffing around.

"The two of you aren't going anywhere. Isn't it infuriating to have your target so close, and yet so far away?" Roy asked sadly. The both of them quieted down, whimpering and laying down. Winry seemed to be more fidgety, even in Lycan form. "Do even understand what I'm saying right now? You two tried to kill me... This has to stop..." Roy said quietly. Riza made a small whining noise from inside her cage. "You sound sorry..." Roy said to Riza. Ed slowly walked into the luggage area.

"There you are. I was getting worried..."

"For the famous flame alchemist?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. I can worry." Ed sat near Winry's cage.

"They seemed to have calmed down. Do you think it was clove that was controlling them?" Roy asked.

"Of course. He's a lycanthrope Alpha. It makes sense..." Riza made another whining sound, sniffing at the wall of her crate. "She sounds so sad..."

"Well maybe she is feeling bad for trying to kill me." Roy didn't like that clove was using Roy's own lieutenant to kill him.

"You might be right... But, I can't stand to see them kept this way..."

"Release them then." Roy said, he was sure the lycan weren't going to be trouble now that he had talked to them. Ed slowly opened the boxes. Riza sniffed at her commanding officer, whining softly.

"What?" Roy said a little agitated. He didn't know why he was agitated. She licked him, then curled up around him, trying to get him to sleep. Roy sighed. He laid down on top of Riza, using her soft belly as a pillow. She licked his cheek again, then relaxed. "Riza I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at clove. We saved his daughter and then he tries to kill me." Roy eased up a little now that he was lying down. "It was getting to me, that's all." He said tension fleeing from his voice. Winry was still wild, growling inside her cage and whimpering. Riza looked over at her cage, whining softly. "It will be alright. Winry will figure out how to control herself. If not she will be cured soon." Roy said sensing his comrads worry.

"Winry..." Ed whispered sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. Riza watched him sadly.

"Edward, Winry will be alright, she will be up in to her short tempered wrench weilding self in no time." Mustang reassured Ed.

"What if it doesn't work?..."

"Well you better hope she figures out how to control herself." Roy said flatly. Ed looked at Roy sadly. "It's not all that bad, she's a bit taller than you, but then again who isn't?" Mustang asked.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIP-SQUEAK RUNT WHO CAN'T EVEN SEE THE MOON WHEN IT RISES BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS TOO TALL FOR HIM TO SEE OVER SO HE WOULD NEVER CHANGE INTO A LYCAN!?" Ed screamed in rage.

"You." Mustang said simply. Ed foamed at the mouth in rage. Riza had to cover her ears and was whining in pain at Ed's harsh tone. "Shh! You're hurting Riza's ears." Roy said cooly.

Ed slowly calmed down. "Sorry, lieutenant..." Roy stroked Riza behind the ears.

"Go to bed full metal, we have a long day ahead of us." Roy said to Ed. Ed nodded and laid down, closing his eyes. Riza purred, holding Roy closer. Roy closed his eyes an accepted the soft warm embrace of his partner.

They arrived in Risenbool after a long and relaxing ride. Riza slowly got up, getting into her crate again. Ed sealed it. "I hope this'll be over soon..."

"Is Winry still wild?" Roy asked, not quite ready to get up.

"Yeah... She hasn't woken up..." Ed sounded distant. He slowly began pushing Winry's cage off the train. Roy shrugged his shoulders and began pushing Riza's cart off the train. It was late, the moon still up and full. Ed continued his way up the street, scanning the plants. "It's got to be here somewhere."

"Do you know what wolves bane looks like?" Roy asked. He knew more about flame alchemy than he knew about herbology.

"Dark purple flowers that grow close together and are shaped like bells."

"Okay." Roy began looking as well. He found flowers that matched his description. "Are these it?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's exactly it. And we can easily buy some holly at a shop. Just don't touch Riza with the wolvesbane. It'll burn her."

"Okay." Roy felt the book of lycans in his pocket. He thought he would flip through it later. Ed stopped at a flower shop, buying some holly.

"We should be set. All we need is the silver and to make the antidote," Ed said confidently. He still looked depressed.

"What's eating at you full metal?" Roy asked.

"Just a bit worried... That's all..." Ed replied.

"About what?" Roy inquired.

Ed glanced at Winry's crate. She was still pacing and growling. "Her..."

"We can cure her soon, don't worry." Mustang said. All they had to do was wait for the shop to open. Ed pulled out his watch.

"This is made of silver... It should work if we were to put it in the antidote..." Ed whispered to himself, then looking at Winry.

"Do you want to look at the book again?" Roy offered digging the book out of his pocket.

"No. I've already read it. I think you need to read it, yourself."

"Okay." Roy flipped open the cover, he then found the part where it talked about the cure.

All of the contents of this solution are highly poisonous, but will cure the host completely when consumed. One drop includes three wolvesbane, two holly berries, and 3 grams of silver. After consumed, the subject will suffer flu-like symptoms which can be cured with the boiling of Holly leaf tea. ONLY USE THE LEAVES IN THE TEA; HOLLY BERRIES ARE A TOXIN.

"Its a little hard to follow, but I think we will manage." Roy said.

"Herbology is a delicate art. Not many do it," Ed said softly. "Most of the plants are toxic if they're prepared wrong. We have to be careful..."

"I know..." Mustang now worried about Riza. He would make sure that Winry tried the cure first.

Ed looked at the wolvesbane. "A lot of people also call this a Monk's hood... It's a popular poison in religious cultures said to destroy devils..."

"Lots of superstition. Really these probably only killed innocent people." Roy said. Ed nodded.

"But maybe it can save souls, too..." he said. "It is a medicine used to cure stomach ulcers. It also got rid of fevers, and stopped seizures."

"Souls full metal?"

"The diseases were seen as demons..." Ed shrugged. "I don't believe that, but a lot of people thought that plant saved lives..."

"Well... What should we do? Wait until sunrise for the shops to open?" Roy asked.

"No... I'll grab the holly and pay for it. You stay here," he replied, breaking into the shop. Roy waited. He hope that the owners of these shops didn't mind them breaking into their shops. Ed came back with the holly. "Let's head to Granny's. She'll help us make the antidote." Roy began to push Riza in the direction Edward was headed.

They slowly but surely trudged their way to the house. Ed went inside, leaving Roy with the two Lycans. Den slowly walked out, barking at Roy and wagging his tail.

"Hello there." Roy began to pet the dog. "It's been a while hasn't it?" He said kindly. Den enjoyed the attention, snuggling up to his hand. Ed came back outside.

"We can get working on the antidote, now," he said. Roy nodded and entered the house.

Granny Pinako was working on boiling water. Ed watched in silence. Roy didn't say anything. The pinko woman didn't like Roy, so he didn't make his presence known. "So... My grand daughter's cursed... I see..."

"I'm sorry, Granny..." Roy waited for her reaction to Eds apology.

Pinako looked at him and sighed. "I'm just glad you're helping her..."

"It could be lethal." Roy warned.

Granny glared. "Well, it's your military that always gets us into these messes, isn't it?"

"Actually, Winry bit my lieutenant... The military was never involved." Roy said.

She glared. "It wasn't the military that created that monster?"

"Nope." Mustang said. Pinako was trying to find some way to blame him, but couldn't. Roy didn't dare smirk at his own little victory. Ed slowly released the two girls. Winry sniffed around, still wild, but calmed down. Roy began to gently rub Riza behind the ears.

Pinako and Ed continued to work on the antidote. Riza looked at Roy, seeming to be a bit relieved. Roy began to take a little nap on Riza's belly again. She snuggled up to him, smiling slightly. Roy wondered how long it was until sunrise.


	8. Author's Note

Readers,

I do like your opinions on my work. Please, share your thoughts. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading.

Kujamonkey


	9. Chapter 8

The Cure

The sun slowly started to rise over the mountains. Roy felt Riza's body shift under his head, her ribcage cracking loudly. Riza yelped softly, trying not to move. Roy violently woke up he then cradled Riza's head in his arms. He could see everything shifting and changing back. Her muscles started shifting downwards, shrinking violently. She tried to sit still, but it was nearly impossible.

"It's okay, relax, remember clove said it would be easier if you relax." Roy said. He didn't like to see his lieutenant in so much pain. She tried to relax, but the pain seemed to be too intense. She howled and turned. Roy looked on as his partner turned back, wondering why she was in more pain than usual. "Don't worry we will have a cure soon." Roy reassured. She looked at Roy and purred slightly, trying to believe him. Her body collapsed in on itself, and Riza let out one last cry of pain before she had shrank back to normal again. She slowly fell unconscious, laying her head in Roy's lap. Roy picked her up and cradled his lieutenant. Riza groaned softly. Ed walked out, carrying a small bottle.

"I brought the cure. Hopefully it works..." Ed said softly. Roy gratefully took it, surprised it was so quick to prepare. "We should try it tonight, to make sure it actually worked."

"Does Winry have some? I don't want to take all of it if she doesn't have some."

"She does... She's snuggling with Den right now... But we'll do it tonight," he said, looking at the house, then pulling out the cloth from the store. "I'll make Riza some clothes."

"Alright Full Metal, I will give this to her when she wakes up." Roy said.

"No, she has to change. Otherwise, we won't know if it worked or not," he replied.

"I understand." Roy said, hoping the concoction didn't kill Riza. Ed walked back inside as Riza woke up.

"Roy?..." she whispered softly. She was clearly weak from the shift. She shakily took his hand, looking very pale and sick. "I'm... Sorry..." she barely uttered.

"Sorry for what? I don't have a fight with you," Roy said lovingly.

"I tried... To kill you..." she said weakly. She felt very warm, and looked as if she had a fever. The piece of silver was still in her leg, the skin around it blistered and infected. Roy gingerly took out the piece of silver from Riza's leg.

"But you didn't," Roy said. Riza looked a bit startled at the silver pin and the reaction it had with her leg. She held to Roy tightly, wincing. Roy noticed someone slowly walking up the road, cloaked so no one could see who it was. He walked past the house, Riza watching him, almost glaring. "Who was that?" Roy asked, noticing the sour expression on Riza's face.

"It was him..." she muttered. "Clove tried to follow you here... He looks as sick as I am..."

"So he really wants me dead... Why? Why go through all the trouble? Does he even care if he endangers his own daughter?" Roy sounded angry.

"I don't think he wants you dead... I think he sees you and any military as a threat... He's going off of his instincts..." Riza watched as he slowly hid by a barn, laying down in the hay. Roy began to think.

"He has given us a lot of trouble... What if we killed him now? Why don't we eliminate the threat?" Roy asked.

"He's protecting what he loves to the best of his abilities," Riza said, trying to hold back Roy's anger. "I'll even talk to him..."

"No Riza. He wants the military gone, and he is going to start with me. What is going to stop him from hurting you?" Roy asked.

"Because I'm a Lycan, like him," she said softly.

"Okay... But soon you won't be a lycan." Roy reminded her.

Riza slowly got up and started to limp over to Clove. She was clearly in plain, her leg beginning to bleed violently. Roy grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her, then he picked her up.

"Lieutenant I order you to cease and desist. I also order you to rest." Roy said gently.

She looked at Clove. "Please take him in, too... He and I are the same..."

"I will." Roy carried her to the couch. He then covered her with the clothes Ed made. "Skulls full metal?" Roy muttered to himself. He then went outside and walked up to clove. Clove was sleeping, trying to recover. His pup was underneath his cloak, making small cooing sounds. Roy kneeled next to the lycan, looking at him and his pup. Clove didn't move, nearly motionless as he sat. Roy could only hear his breath rattle slightly. Roy poked clove in the cheek. He slowly opened an eye, groaning softly as he saw Roy.

"Not you..."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Roy said flatly. Clove let out a small grunt, laying over his pup protectively. "So, why did you try to kill me?" Roy asked, hoping clove wasn't still mad.

"Instinct... My pup is in constant danger with your flames around..." Clove seemed sincere with his answer.

"I'm not trying to kill her, am I?" Roy asked just as sincere.

"Trying, no. Possibility, very yes..." he growled slightly. "Kill me, if you want. But don't touch my daughter..."

"I'm not going to kill either of you." Roy said through a sigh. Clove watched.

"I can't trust you..."

"Whatever... You can come inside where you don't have to sleep on the hay." Roy invited.

Clove growled softly in reply, but slowly got up. He held his pup close, clearly wanting the best for her. Roy went inside, leaving the door open for Clove. He followed, sitting on the couch next to Riza.

"Can I hold your daughter?" she asked softly.

"Yes..." Clove gently handed the pup to Riza. She held it close.

"You trust her and not me because I have the scary fire..." Roy muttered on the other side of Riza. The baby cooed happily, gnawing on Riza's finger. She giggled happily, clearly feeling like she was a mother, and held the infant close. Clove watched silently. "Clove, you mentioned you have a wife. Where is she?" Roy asked.

"Still with those monsters..." Clove seemed to fall back into reality, taking the infant back and frowning again.

"Clove, you mentioned a cure. Why don't you cure yourself?" Roy asked.

"Maybe I like being a Lycan... I was born one after all," Clove replied.

"People can try to manipulate you. They take your family and ask you to bite people," Roy said.

"So you blame my culture for being loyal?"

"What?" Roy was confused at what loyalty had to do with it.

"I would do anything to save my partner from danger..."

"I understand..." Roy said with a grudge.

He snuggled his child, who grabbed his hair. He smiled as the baby tugged. "Oh, you got me. Such a tough little hunter..." Roy watched, easing a little. He put his arm around Riza, pulling her close. "Jealous? All girls dig guys with a baby," Clove bragged.

"You're married..." Mustang stated. Riza stayed silent, watching the two.

"So? Maybe you should carry a baby around and see how many girls flock you."

"Where do you suggest I get a baby?" Roy asked, intrigued by the idea.

"You could borrow Primrose," he said. Roy gently took the baby.

"So all I have to do is gala ant around the city, tell the tragic tale of my wife's death, and women will flock?" Roy had a gleam in his eye.

"Pretty much."

"Well then..." Roy took off through the door, quickly but carefully, cradling primrose in his arms. "To victory!"

Primrose flinched as she entered the sunlight, gripping Roy's finger and starting to cry. She apparently didn't like the sunlight, kicking slightly. Roy could see why Clove kept her shaded or in the dark so often. Roy walked back in side.

"I can't run around with a little girl like this... recruiting for the military will have to wait." Roy let out a little sigh as he said this.

"You were going to enroll her?!" Clove yelled angrily. His sickness seemed to dissolve as he shot up from the couch, ready to attack Mustang.

"Not her... I was going to enroll the aleged flock of women..." Mustang said sheepishly.

"Of course..." Clove gently took his daughter back, watching her cry. He tried to calm her down, but nothing seemed to be working. He sighed softly. Clove had a lot going against him at the moment, and it was clear the stress was getting to him.

"Clove, You do realize that i am willing to retrive your wife." Roy said. Clove didn't respond, the color slowly draining from his skin, and his breathing starting to slow.

"N-No... You can't die. Your daughter needs you," Riza said urgently, sitting the young man up. Roy looked on, he knew Riza was right. If Clove died, no one would be willing to take care of her. "We need to get him to a hospital, or something," Riza said urgently, looking at Roy.

"Alright," Roy picked up Clove's daughter and handed her to Riza. "Shield her from the light." he said as he picked clove up. Riza nodded, covering the infant with a blanket.

"Where are you going, guys?" Ed walked into the room, looking very confused.

"To the hospital," Roy said simply.

Ed noticed the shape that Clove was in. "Pinako might be able to help..."

"She is an automail mechanic... okay." Roy said. Ed rushed to get Pinako. Clove was fading fast, his eyes slowly closing. Roy panicked. "Where is she?" he said in a frenzied way. Pinako and Winry slowly walked in, ready with medical supplies.

"Set him on the table. I'll get to work," Pinako barked. Roy quickly placed clove down, not waning to incur the wrath of Pinako. The old lady got to work, looking over Clove. "What happened to his neck, eh, Alchemist?" she glared slightly at Roy, gesturing to the thick burns around Clove's neck. "His neck is swollen, so he can't breathe."

"He tired to kill me..." Roy said even more shepishly than before.

"Well, it's clear why," she said angrily. "I'll have to remove the skin on the underside of his neck..." She looked over Clove's neck. Roy was silent. Pinako started the surgery, pulling it into a private room and working to help Clove. Riza was still holding Primrose, trying to stop her from crying. Roy slunk off to the living room and slunk down in a couch, ashamed of himself.

"Roy, you want to help me with Primrose? I think she needs to be fed..."

"Sure," Roy said quietly.

Riza smiled. "We'll need some milk. Would you mind getting that?" Roy smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that." Roy went off to the Rockbell's kitchen to look for milk. There were only a few milks in the fridge. Ed apparently had a say in how much milk was in the house. roy took one of the milks, Even though they were sparse. Roy handed the milk to Riza. "I Didnt see any bottles. I dont think they Even have bottles for babies." Roy said wondering how they were going to give the child milk.

"We'll make due. It's alright." Roy watched, He wondered how Riza was going to pull this off. She grabbed one of the droppers in the medical kit and cleaned it, then filled it up with milk, gently putting it in the baby's mouth. Roy watched in wonder at Riza's creativity. Riza smiled as the baby started to coo. "I hope Clove will be alright..."

"I'll go check." Roy went to where Clove was being worked on, worried for the lycan. Clove was deep in surgery, Pinako pulling out rotting and burned flesh from his neck. Roy walked back.

"He's fine." Roy said, hiding the hurt in his voice.

Riza smiled, but frowned again. "I hope he makes it..."

"He's strong." Roy reassured. Riza nodded and held the baby close, smiling.

"You really like that baby don't you?" Roy asked.

"She's very sweet..." she replied happily.

"I didn't know you had such a liking for babies, Riza." Roy said.

"I didn't either," she replied. She held Primrose close.

"My father always joked with my mother, he always pretended he was going to BBQ me." Roy said, remembering stories his mother told him. Riza paused, remembering her own father. She held the baby close, sighing. "You don't have any siblings, do you?" Roy asked Riza.

"No... I was always an only child."

"Oh... I never knew your mother. What happened to her?" Roy asked.

"She was ill, and died."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Mustang should have seen the answer coming, but he asked anyway. Riza shrugged slightly, Primrose slowly falling asleep. "You know how to put a baby to sleep. It says a lot about how gentle a woman is." Roy said.

"Thank you, Roy. That's very sweet of you to say..."

"Well, that's just a fact of life." Roy said coyly. Riza snuggled up to him, smiling. Roy liked the gentle touch of Riza's body next to his. He didn't get moments like these often, but when he did, he tried to memorize them so he could remember them. She smiled happily. Primrose smiled in her sleep, clearly having a good dream. Roy sat on the couch, with a smile on his face. He rarely got to see the more gentle side of his lieutenant. She sat with him, clearly tired. "You can rest, I will hold the baby." Roy offered.

"Thank you..." Riza gently handed the baby over to Roy. Roy took the baby so that Riza could rest. Primrose looked up at Roy, gently grabbing one of his gloves and chewing on it. She seemed to be learning basic Lycan instincts by doing so, but wasn't a threat, due to her lack of teeth. Roy looked on adoring the teething baby. Her eyes were different colors. One was blue, while the other was bright yellow. She looked unique and intelligent. Roy wondered why she slept with her eyes open. She looked at Mustang and cooed happily, holding his hand in her tiny ones, liking the feel of his gloves.

"Oh you're awake." Mustang was lucky he didn't have a child, he couldn't handle one right now. He was still too immature. She giggled happily, looking at Mustang and beaming. Roy couldn't see how Clove could have a child like her. "You know, your daddy keeps trying to kill me. Yet he trusts you in my arms. I guess he can..." Roy began talking to the baby as if the baby could understand him. "You are lucky to have a caring father... He at least to gets to be caring since he isn't cautious." Roy said sweetly. Primrose held his hand close to her, cooing and gibbering nonesense. "Aw... You are a cute baby... Although you have made my gloves useless..." His gloves were too wet with slobber to perform alchemy. She said more gibberish, smiling innocently. Roy smiled at the little girl. "You know you're almost as good as a dog. The only thing that keeps you from being better is how rebellious you become later. Dogs are never rebellious." Roy said with tenderness in his voice.

"She doesn't know what you're talking about... She's a baby..." Riza said softly.

"I thought you were asleep." Roy said, almost embarrassed she heard him talking to a baby.

"I'm... Getting..." Riza suddenly dozed off.

"Good. You need your rest." He said caring for his lieutenant. The embarrassment left his voice and turned to tenderness. Primrose suddenly began to curl up, shivering. Roy could see the sun setting outside. "Oh no..." Roy said. He knew how much it hurt Riza to transform, it must have hut a baby even more. He cradled the baby closer. The baby slowly started to change, her fingers becoming small paws. She whimpered softly. Roy looked on as both Riza and the little girl changed. He felt like it was raining, he could only sit there and watch as the two transformed. Riza was asleep, apparently not feeling it. Half of her body hung off the couch. Primrose changed into a small, harmless puppy, whining loudly in Roy's arms. "Shh..." Roy tried to comfort primrose, she had been awake when she changed. He knew she had gone through an ordeal. She slowly calmed down, listening to Roy's voice and relaxing. Roy gently stroked her fur. He began to sing a lullaby. It didn't have any words and was mostly composed of grunts, since Roy didn't know how to sing. It worked just as well, Primrose falling asleep. There was a loud roar from the back room.

"Hold him down! The procedure isn't done yet! Stop struggling you dumb mutt!" Pinako yelled angrily.

"Oh no..." Roy said, getting up to see what problems the lycan was causing. Clove was struggling and kicking on the table, snarling at Pinako as she tried to pull ine last thing out of his neck. He roared angrily, kicking and scratching.

"Clove! You need to let her finish!" Roy exclaimed hoping he could get through to the lycan. Clove looked over, watching Roy and slowly calming down. "You're almost done, just bare through it a little longer." He reassured the lycan. He sat still, whimpering as Pinako yanked out the last piece of flesh. His neck closed slowly, and he looked at Roy. "See. That wasn't so bad." Roy said.

"I heard Primrose call... Is she okay?"

"She's right here." Roy held her up in his arms.

Clove seemed to smile. "She's safe... That's good..."

"Yeah we took good care of her. We even fed her." Roy seemed proud of this little accomplishment. Clove smiled. He seemed at ease. His ears twitched, looking at Primrose.

"Do you want her back?" Roy offered her up to clove.

Clove shook his head. "No... I trust you with her... I need to rest..."

"Rest then, I will be on the couch." He said walking to the almighty couch of comfort. Primrose happily curled up in his arms, purring softly. "You are like a little dog... I LOVE DOGS!" Roy exclaimed gently holding the pup above his head. He bagan to play with her. Primrose seemed to appreciate the attention, barking happily and wagging her small tail. "IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU BECOME A SMELLY TEEN! NO! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE PART DOG, MAKING YOU AUTOMATICALLY SUPIRIOR!" Roy loved dogs. She happily nibbled his glove. He sat down in the the angelic couch of comfort. "Yes indeed I love dogs." He looked over to Riza. "MY LIEUTENANT! I DID NOT SEE AT FIRST BUT NOW I DO!... You also have taken the shape of a dog. MAKING YOU SUPIRIOR!" Roy bursted out, with much enthusiasm. Riza jumped up at the word Liutenant, looking at Roy, then sighing as she saw he was being overenthusiastic. Her ears twitched, and she relaxed again. Roy mounted Riza. "ONWARDS MY NOBLE STEED! TO BATTLE!" He exclaimed. Riza growled softly, not moving. Primrose whined softly. "Oh that's right. We're not fighting a war currently." Roy dismounted and sat down yet again into the soft, inviting, and luscious folds of the ever lasting couch of Camelot. "We shall not ride into battle..." Roy seemed almost disheartned.

Riza sighed and slowly got up, gesturing to her back. She seemed to want to please him. "No, no Riza... There is no war, so there is no need for a mount." Roy sighed, adrenaline leaving his system. Riza looked at him sadly, licking his cheek. Primrose was trying to sleep, slowly dozing off. Roy gently set the baby down, now that she was tired out. "Let's see if you can be made normal." Roy said. "You must want to stop the transformations, correct?" He asked hugging Riza around her neck. Riza seemed to pause, her ears twitching. "Is that hesitation I sense?" He asked in awe. She glanced at Primrose and Clove, clearly worried. "What about them? Do you think they will need you in your lycan form?" Roy asked. Riza hesitantly nodded. "SERIOUSLY?!" Roy asked in shock. "That is selfless of you lieutenant... But maybe it would be a good idea to give Winry the antidote. Unlike you she doesn't have good control over herself." Roy said. Riza nodded.

Ed walked past them, pulling out the cure and heading to where Winry was. Worry was evident in his expression.

"Let's see what happens..." Roy said to Riza, following Ed.

Ed walked out to a pinned Winry. He held up the cure. "Don't worry, Winry... I'm here for you..." he said softly, her mouth being pulled open by two rocks. Winry growled, roaring at him angrily. He poured the cure into her mouth and forced her to swallow. Roy watched in anticipation. Winry began to struggle, her skin seeming to boil. She howled in agony, the Lycanthrope melting off of her, leaving Winry laying in it's place.

"Did it work?" Roy asked cautiously, hoping Winry was still alive.

Ed gently cradled Winry, watching her. "She's alive."

"That's a relief." Roy let out a sigh, one that seemed to carry away a large amount of tension.

Ed smiled, holding her close. "Aren't you going to cure Lt. Hawkeye?"

"No... The lieutenant has chosen by her own will, to stay a lycan for now. She has more control than Winry so she believes she can help be an advantage." Roy said.

Ed looked at Roy, shocked. "H-Hawkeye wants to what?"

"Did I stutter Full Metal?" Roy said cooly.

"N-No sir..." he looked at Riza sadly. Riza growled softly, looking away from him and back at the house, heading back towards Primrose. Roy followed closely, but slowly behind Riza. Riza gently picked up Primrose, nuzzling her. She seemed worried about the pup, who had started to cry. She licked her gently, purring.

"Edward, Lt. Hawkeye cares for this lycan, just as she cares for a lot of things. She feels like she better help Them if she stays a lycan." Roy said.

Riza curled up, falling asleep with the pup in her paws. "But... She's susceptible to so many things. What if the Government catches her?"

"Then I will have to become one of amestriss' most wanted. I won't let her go Full Metal."

Ed paused, then nodded. "You're really loyal to her..."

"She did purchase my loyalty with her own." Roy said.

Ed nodded, smiling. He picked up Winry and headed inside. Roy went inside and looked where Riza was sleeping. He sat down and curled up next to her. Riza looked at him and grunted softly. Roy warped his arm arm around Riza, falling asleep. Riza felt comfort in being held, holding Primrose and Roy closer. Roy snored peacefully next to his lieutenant. Riza sighed to herself. What if staying this way wasn't the right thing to do? She looked at Roy and whined slightly, worried for him. How would he react? She didn't know what he was thinking other than the fact that he supported her no matter what. That was just the type of person he was. He could be dying on the inside, but would smile if it made you happy. That's what worried her. Roy wasn't too careful about his well being, he only cared about others. Riza slowly dozed off, snoring softly. Roy began snoring like a lawnmower.


End file.
